KQ-project
by Solasta15
Summary: All she wanted was to live like a normal college student and enjoy life, but she couldn't even get that...not without attempting to keep her identity hidden. That all crumbles on December 7...
1. Key

I inhaled the fresh air as I entered my campus, "What a beautiful day."

Walking to the entrance building, I used my PDA to check in to the school's system and walked to class.

"Good morning," I told two passerby students and they nodded at me with smiles.

People would tell me I'm too friendly for my own good. Little did they know this was just to fit in and not seem indifferent from others.

At my college, I am majoring in history and social sciences. My minors is--of course--English honors, calculus and psychology.

Walking into my first morning class, which is English honors, I greeted passerbys and people near my desk with good mornings.

Sitting in my desk, I set my wide purse next to me and took out my black ink pen, notebook and textbook. We are reading The Tale of Genji by Lady Murasaki Shikibu.

'I wonder what literature we should study next? Maybe I should suggest The Tale of Momotarou or the story of Izanami Izanagi in comparison/contrast with Adam Eve. Ou, nice.'

Our professor walked in and greeted our class filled with ten students, including myself.

My next class was calculus, which is--unsurprisingly--my least favorite class, but I needed it to help me with socal sciences more than history.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Calculus was near its end and I stared the clock for the last five minutes.

'I'm so glad this class is only an hour and I finish my work early in this, then I can draw.'

About the drawing, I'm a good artist and I was told to join International Bachelorette art, but I refuse to have that amount of stress on my shoulders.

"Already had a hard time in high school with that..." I mumbled under my breath.

Noticing the time was exactly 11:00am, I quickly packed my mechanical pencil and calculus notebook into my purse.

Getting up, I exited my calculus class after I told my teacher to have a good day.

It's quite a walk to the exit where my calculus class is, 'Where should I go after this? Hmm..oh! Barnes Noble and Starbucks!'

Running to the exit, I used my PDA to sign out of the system.

People said 'Hi's' and 'Hello's' as I passed them by to which I returned the greetings.

Within about nine minutes, I made it to the two combined shops and entered, humming Masayume Chasing by BoA to myself.

Heading to the counter, I ordered hot chocolate molten lava cake and a medium hazel nut coffee.

As soon as my order was ready, I thanked the cashier and went to a empty booth.

Setting my dessert and coffee down, I sat down and looked into my purse, digging out the book I bought BN previously, The Philosophy of Alchemy.

(Not a real book, but there's book about alchemy.)

This book contained information about the mythical philosopher's stone, the four elements, and the science and history on them.

I knew the basics in sixth grade and understood them more in ninth grade. One could say I'm just refreshing my memory on ancient knowledge.

'This is my fourth year in college and I'm just twenty years old. Haha, that's ironic. "At ten, you're a prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius, but at twenty, you're normal," said whoever quoted that.'

( Haruka Nanase...)

I didn't realize I was halfway through the book because of how consumed I was in it.

'Hm..mhm. If one read between the lines and has deep insight, they could see their are life lessons in this. For example, Confucius said, "Humans live in harmony with nature." That's relatable to the element earth because nature will reclaim itself if a piece of land is abandoned. It's true that nature will throw things at you, dramatical, literal and situational irony speaking.'

Looking up and out the window I next to the booth I sat in, I stared up at the sky...

"I am right..because...I know something you don't...Silver King."

(First chapter completed! I not too long ago just watched K because I was curious of what it's about. I have three words...Absolutely. Love. It. I'm glad I watched th-

Happy: She lo_ves him~.

Wh-what? *Blush* Happy, I do not have a crush on Fushimi! Go back to Fairy Tail!)


	2. K-lassified

Walking around Shizume city on a cold, but slightly sunny day, I sighed, tightening my black and white scarf around my neck.

Today, I wore a heavy purple pea coat, a lilac blouse will loose ends underneath, black stretch jeans, and three inch thigh high black boots.

My medium long amber colored hair is hanging out and I only applied mascara to my eyes.

I rubbed my cold hands together for heat, 'Dang it, I left my black leather gloves home. Oh, well..'

Though it is sunny, the sun is setting. The reason why I am out and about is because I felt secluded in my apartment.

'*Sigh* What shall I do? I just don't want to walk around the city. I need to go somewhere.'

Sighing aloud, I decided to do some window shopping to pass the time until night approached.

 _~2HR Time Skip~_

In almost the blink of an eye, night settled in and the snow that gently fell earlier made light for the dark.

Looking up at the sky, I gasped as more light snow fell and the stars showed a little behind the dark blackish gray clouds.

'How luminous. I can see the constellations Sagittarius, Aquarius, and Pisces..'

Deciding to get a better view, I saw an abandoned view and went there, walking up the stairs.

Making it to the top, I saw that the door was slightly ajar. I narrowed my eyes, proceeding cautiously towards the open door.

Leaning beside it, I used my left eye to glance out of it and saw two men, one humming while the other approached him.

'What could these two possibly be doing up here? The man with the video recorder seems to want to video tape the stars, but the other male...'

My eyes widened when I saw something metal shine in the blue moonlight and I pushed the door open.

"Get down!" I yelled at the male and pushed him down.

"Wha?! Who are you?!" The male shouted as a gunshot sounded.

Looking up, I got off the ground and rushed to the male with gun as he kept firing at me, but I kept dodging.

A bullet scraped my left cheek, though I kept rushing towards the crazed looking male.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and backed up as I landed a punch in his stomach.

"Like hell I will! You're trying to kill an innocent man!" I said and used capoeira martial arts.

He kept stepping away from my punches and kicks...until he stopped, and I did so, too.

"Why did you suddenly stop?"

He smirked, "I see, so you're the _mysterious one_ I heard of. If that's the case...I shall take pleasure in using your body!"

Widening my eyes due to realizing who he actually was, I narrowed my eyes and summoned the object that gave me my power.

Unlike...others, mine was purple..or lilac, if you will, and its structure is different, making it seem strange.

The male--who I recognized as the Colorless King--charged at me with a knife he pulled out from his back pocket.

Making a purple scaled scythe I named Mura appear in my hands, I swung it on right timing to get the Colorless King out of this person's body.

The body he was controlling fell to the ground without a scar as I saw the Colorless King float into the sky.

Before he could get away, I threw my scythe upward and his little string body cut into two, dissolving immediately by my purple aura.

Catching the scythe with my right hand, Mura disappeared and so did the power source in the air.

Looking up at the stars and clouds, snowflakes settled on my nose and my eyelashes while my eyes became distant.

'I wonder...does this count as 'the burden of killing a King'? If so..I wouldn't want to go in that way and cause a second disaster. I simply wish to give this power up...'

 _*Silence*_

"Wow!" exclaimed the male's voice I saved earlier.

Swiftly, I turned around, obviously startled at his outburst, 'I almost forgot he was there.'

"You're a King, aren't you?!" he asked me with a smile.

"No, no. What you saw was apart of your imagination," I spoke, trying to get out of the situation.

"How so? I have everything recorded here. Also, you have a Sword of Damocles," he gave his reasoning.

Before I could respond, the door was kicked open and out came three guys.

"Hey, Totsuka! Are you okay?" The one with the beanie questioned.

"Well, yeah, but-"

Taking this opportunity while the male I saved was distracted by the newcomers, I turned around and ran to the front rail of the building.

"Hey, where ya going new King?!" The one I assumed was 'Totsuka' asked.

Cringing, I didn't respond to his question as I jumped over the rails of the balcony and created purple flame-like panels to get across the empty space between the buildings.

Jumping over the rail to the next building, I jumped down when I got to the next rails and into an alleyway.

I headed straight to my apartment, 'I am going to assume he is a clansman and the male with the red hair..is the Red King...I'm screwd...'

(Wasn't expecting that, huh? There's a lot of things you don't expect from _friendly_ and _innocent looking_ people in this world. "Never judge a book by its cover." Millennials tend to do that a lot nowadays *sigh*...)


	3. Kross

I had taken my major and favorite classes today: history, social sciences, and psychology.

Due to those three, I got into a good mood after exiting psychology and greeting passerbys happily per usual.

For today, I wore my purple pea coat with a purple and black plaid shirt with a hood attached to the back underneath, denim stretch jeans and my thigh high black boots.

'It's 2pm and it's been a week since the incident with that 'Totsuka' person. *Sigh* Why am I even thinking of that? It's not like we're going to cross paths again.'

Putting that behind me, I went to the entrance of the college and signed out of the college's system with my PDA.

Deciding to go sit on a bench, I saw a vacant one under a tree with good shade and immediately took the chance before anyone would think to.

I sat down, stretched, sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back while listening to the gentle breeze and silence.

'Life can be such a relaxing and enjoying experience...--depending on how one is raised, education, parents, freedom and friends--of course.'

A presence came near and sat on my right, irritating me a bit because I wanted to sit alone and relax.

Despite feeling that, I smiled and stayed in the same position, "Hello, whoever is sitting beside me."

"Hello. It is nice to meet you. I must thank you," a very young girl's voice spoke.

Lifting my right eyebrow, I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a small girl with pinkish white hair, light red eyes and she wore a dark red lolita dress with black fur costing around her below and neck with a ribbon in the middle.

"Um..little girl, how did you get here? Where are your parents?"

"I found you by asking around and I have no parents. My..friends sent me to find you since I'm more...of a less intimidating person."

'Less intimidating person? What kind of friends does she hang out with exactly? Mm-mm, that's not important as of now.'

My eyes narrowed, "Is there something these friends of yours wanted you to ask me?"

She nodded, "...Are you a new King?"

My eyes widened at her, 'Don't tell me...this sweet, innocent ball of sugar is...apart of the Red Clan?!'

Coming out of my surprise, I softly smiled down at her, "No, I am not. Tell your friends I am no threat to them, I assure them."

She nodded before getting up and walking to a large man that seemed to be waiting for her.

Suddenly, she stopped, "My name is Anna Kushina. What about you?"

 _*Silence*_

I smiled, "Just call me Rena."

Anna nodded before proceeding to the large man and they left Shizume Academy.

"Thank you for saving Tatara..." I heard her say.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I left Shizume Academy two hours ago to just go do a little grocery shopping since my refrigerator, freezer, and cabinets at home is a little empty.

I walked out the store, double checking if I had everything I needed on my list.

'Eggs, milk, vegetable oil, soy sauce, cans of beans, ground beef, tuna, brown rice, ice cream, yogurt, green apple nutritional grain bars, cereal and sparkling water. Okay, I bought everything I needed.'

My good spirits soon came crashing as something did the exact same thing to me.

All of a sudden, I came to an isolated part of the street. There was absolutely no one or soul in sight, which made me confused.

Standing up, I glanced around, 'Wasn't I just around other people a few seconds ago? Huh, unless..this is a barrier. I crossed into someone's barrier?! This isn't good!'

"Excuse me, Miss?" A deep velvety male's voice called to me.

Looking towards my right, I saw a male with blue hair, blue eyes that matches, he wore glasses, a blue and white uniform of sorts, and black knee high boots. A katana was latched to the right side of his waist, too.

Seeing that katana made me uneasy, but didn't reveal it, I only narrowed my eyes at him.

'Could he be...the Blue King? I hope not. I heard he is very precise, intelligent and could be sly...'

"Who are you?" I finally asked him.

He 'smiled' at me, "I am Reishi Munakata, the Blue and fourth King."

'Damn it..' I thought and frowned.

"There's only three ways you entered my barrier. One: you're a King. Two: you're a strong clansman of another clan and I doubt from the Red clan. Three: You're an enemy or intruder."

"I won't even try to lie. I heard you're very eager on getting things done because of justice, Blue King. I didn't ask to be here. Have I committed a crime I'm unaware of?"

He chuckled, "Oh, no. You simply broke my barrier without noticing, like a stick, Purple and _first_ Queen."

My eyes glared at him as I prepared to readied to summon Mura, "Do you wish to fight me?"

"Of course not. My clan is trying to catch a beta strain, tis all. It's been nice meeting you. Hm..may I know your actual name?"

I picked my grocery bags from the ground and turned around, "Call me Rena," I said and disappeared from the Blue King's barrier.

 _-3rd Person P.O.V-_

'Rena...In Japanese, that means 'Reborn'. Something tells me that's just a middle or nickname and not her real first name. *Sigh*'

"...Fushimi," called the Blue King, knowing his clansman was listening to the whole conversation.

He stepped out from an alleyway, "I'm not surprised you knew I was here. What is it?"

"Find some information on Miss Rena. What I said about her status is an assumption and by how she responded to it...she has the power of a King, but something's different about it. That's why I called her a Queen. Research her clan and Sword of Damocles."

"Yes, sir," responded Fushimi, smirking as he walked away.

'I'm just as curious to know more about this 'Rena'. If she has the power of a King, I'd like to test it,' Fushimi thought with a grin.

(To be continued...)


	4. Kind

After getting home and putting my groceries in the refrigerator, freezer and almost empty cabinets, I went back out.

'I should take a trip to...Harajuku and be in hiding for a while. The Blue King must've figured out what I am because I summoned my Sword of Damocles a week ago...'

Thinking about the time I saved the male known as Totsuka, I didn't feel any regret of saving him. If revealing myself to others means saving someone--even if I don't know them--I'll be glad to do it again.

Deciding to head to the train station, I walked their quickly without trying to bring attention to myself because anybody could be watching me now.

'My next and last classes are this Sunday before Winter Break. Today is Thursday...Tch, I'll have to pass and make up an excuse.'

"Hey, you!" A young male's voice called out to me.

My power walking soon turned into sprinting as I heard what sounds like roller skates or a skateboard following me.

'Ugh! Why can't these clans just leave me alone?! I am of no importance to them and I certainly pose no threat to them!'

Bumping into someone, I quickly apologized with my eyes closed, then tried to pass that person, but a hand grabbed me and spinned me back around.

"So, you're the one?"

Opening my eyes, they widened as a man held me by my right hand and my waist with the other in a dipping position.

The unknown male wore a black blazer, white undershirt, black pants, black dress shoes and tinted shades. His hair color is brownish blond and his eyes are brown, too--from what I can tell behind the shades.

"U-um, excuse m-me?"

As one could already see, I don't know how to handle flirting men or those who are interested in me.

"Mister Kusanagi, I see you caught her," said the male who was chasing after me behind.

I looked down more to see an upside down version of the boy who wore the beanie, white t-shirt, burgundy shorts and tennis shoes.

When he looked down at me, his cheeks instantly turned red and he looked away from me.

"Yeah, she's quick on her feet, I'll give her that much," said this 'Kusanagi'.

I looked back at him as he stood upright with me. I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I questioned in a wavering tone.

"Sorry if we gave you a scare. That aside, I'm Izumo Kusanagi, I'm a clansman of the Red clan and second in command."

I took a step back, "What do you want from me? I didn't do anything."

He blinked a few times before chuckling, "You thought you did something wrong? No, no. The person you saved a week ago is apart of our clan and we just wanted to thank you. Also..our King has been wanting to meet you."

"I-...Alright, I'll meet the Red King."

'Just to state a peace between us, so his clansmen can stop chasing me,' I thought.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

The two known as Izumo Kusanagi and Misaki Yata led me to their 'base' as they spoke to each other. I walked behind them, not speaking.

'Kusanagi seems like a gentleman, yet Misaki seems...mean and like a hothead, but I'll assume he's bashful around girls. Oh, how adorable.'

Looking up, I saw a red building with the sign HOMRA above it, 'I see. The gang HOMRA is actually the Red Clan. If the Japanese government knew, they'd lose their minds...unless they already do..'

Kusanagi opened the door and let me in first as well as Misaki. Entering what I noticed is a mini bar, all chatter of whatever conversation stopped.

 _*Silence*_

"Hey, it's you again! I see that you finally complied," the one known as 'Totsuka' said.

An irk mark formed and in my left cheek and I made a closed eyed smile as the right edge of my lips twitched, "I simply had no choice."

"You seem displeased," he kinda pointed out the obvious, "Anyway, I want to thank you for saving me...?"

I made a small smile, "Rena, and you're quite welcome."

"Rena? Is that a nickname?" Kusanagi questioned me.

I shook my head 'no', "It's my middle name. I like being called Rena. It's better than my first."

Seeing Anna, who held a red marble up to me, she put it down and slightly smiled at me.

"I think you have a pretty name. You also have a pretty red."

Though confusion was expressed on my face, I smiled at her anyway, "Thank you?"

"So...you're her?" a new voice spoke after walking down some steps in a hallway.

I looked to the owner of the voice, becoming serious due to the King-like aura surrounding him, despite his calm demeanor.

He has spiky red hair and goldish red eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, denim jean pants with a silver chain on the right pocket, and black boots.

"Yes, I am, and I will take it you're the Red King, Mikoto Suoh?"

He gave a hum in approval and pulled out a cigarette to light it up, which I secretly frowned at.

"And you?"

'Do I really have to give out my real name? I don't like it much, but it is unique and if it's to avoid trouble with the Red Clan...I simply have no other choice whatsoever.'

"I prefer to be called Rena; however, my full name is Eirin Rena Mifuyu, the..Purple Queen. It is nice to meet you. I complied with your clansmen because I have a request."

He didn't reply as he closed his eyes, but I noticed he lifted his right eyebrow, signaling me to go on.

"...I request that we make a peace treaty. I do not want trouble with you or any other Kings and clans."

 _*Silence*_

"..I don't have a problem with it," he simply said.

I sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."

Approaching him, I looked up and grabbed the cigarette from between his lips with my right index finger and thumb, while frowning.

"Smoking this in front of a child is not safe and this is bad for you," I spoke my mind, then froze it with my aura and it shattered into small sparkles.

Turning around, I left out the quiet bar through the door.

 _"Aüf Wiedersehen."_

(Annnd done! Well, it's the holiday season and I hope you have a wonderful 2017 Christmas and 2018 New Year's!)


	5. Knot

It's been three weeks since I came into contact with the Blue Clan and Red Clan.

Not that I was worried about it...well, perhaps the Blue Clan. They are a bit undercover and secretive about certain matters.

Anyway, today, I wore a tan trench coat with black buttons, a white, long sleeve blouse that shows off my shoulders, leather black leggings, and tan thigh high boots.

Like planned three weeks ago, I went to Harajuku to get away for a while and be incognito.

Luckily, I didn't have any classes this week and my grades are fairly good, but something still felt off.

Sipping Peppermint tea from a teacup, I stared out the booth's window I am sitting in.

'I fell like I did something that wasn't meant to be...like change history or something. Hm...maybe it's about time I go pay _him_ a visit after fifteen years of absence.'

"Excuse me."

Looking up to my right, I saw a young man with black hair in a ponytail and has slate eyes. He wore a black blazer, white dress shirt, a black tie, black jeans and shoes. A sheath is tied behind his back.

'He seems familiar from somewhere..' I straightened my posture and smiled, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Are you Eirin?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Who's asking?"

He made a slight smile, "Kuroh Yatogami is asking."

My eyes widened and I had to put down my teacup before I dropped it, then I hugged him.

"Oh, my goodness! Kuroh, you're here! I thought I'd never see you again," I said and let go of him.

He took a seat across from him, "Well, I am here. And I came to find the Colorless King."

My eyes turned serious, "Why is that?"

"To kill him. Don't you remember Master Ichigen mentioning it to you when we were children?"

I looked down at my teacup with disappointed eyes, "Kuroh..actually, I had forgotten that and...I killed the Colorless King..due to trying to save another life."

"...*Sigh* Don't make that face. Even if it wasn't I who was told to kill him, as long as he's dead."

I looked up and gave a small smile, "Thank you, Kuroh."

Before I could move my left hand to grab the handle of my teacup, he swiftly grabbed my wrist.

"But. You do know...about the burden of killing a King, right?" he questioned in all seriousness.

I nodded, "Trust me, Kuroh, I haven't utilized my Damocles much anyway..perhaps three times throughout my life."

He let go of my wrist and sighed again, "I guess that's alright. Still don't have any clansmen?"

I kept sipping my tea, "You know I feel about that..."

There wasn't any need to tell Kuroh about current situation. It would only make him concerned and try to intervene with the peace I'm making with the cl-

Putting down my teacup, I gasped and got up, taking my wallet with me.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

"Don't follow me," I told him and ran out the cafe.

'How could I forget? I made peace with the Red Clan, who could've been a major threat to me, but I totally forgot about the Blue Clan!'

I knew where there headquarters were and I knew they go by Scepter 4. How? Why wouldn't I know? I'm a Queen after all.

Not looking ahead of me, a limousine pulles up in front of me, making a slight screeching noise, resulting in me paying attention.

Stopping by forcing my feet to the ground, I stared at it in confusion, 'I've seen those action movies like this. I better prepare myself for what's about to ha-'

The window I was facing rolled down, revealing just the person I was about to visit.

I gave a suspicious look and hesitant tone, "...Blue King..."

He smiled at me, "Let's take a ride to Scepter 4's Headquarters, shall we?"

I clasped my hands together and made a closed eyed smile, "What a coincidence. I was just on my way there," I spoke 'enthusiastically'.

The Blue King opened his door for me and slid over, so I could slide in. I closed the door and the limo took off.

"So...you have been stalking me?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Of course not, merely observing. Before we get to our destination, tell me about yourself."

I looked to him and tilted my head with a puzzled expression, "Eh?"

The Blue King chuckled at my confusion, "Tell me about yourself. I am curious about you."

"This is so sudden..and a bit awkward. Well, I-..*Frown* What is there to tell? You're intelligent and smart. You know enough as is. Plus, you have been observing me for the past few days, even when I left Shizume city, haven't you?"

He smirked at me, "No, not me. A subordinate of mine, and I hadn't idea you left the city."

Widening my eyes, realization of giving myself away came quick and I let my head down, groaning in irritation as he chuckled.

Regaining my composure, I looked back at the Blue King, "Blue King-"

"Reisi, if you will."

I lifted an eyebrow, "..Right. I know this is pointless, but...My name is Eirin 'Rena' Mifuyu, Purple and first Queen. It's nice to meet you, Reisi Munakata, Blue and fourth King."

I held out my right hand for him to shake, looking away with slight embarrassment.

Feeling his hand shake mine, I looked back up in shock as he smiled at me, "It is nice to meet you, too, Miss Rena."

Letting go of his hand, I looked back out the window, 'He's very handsome, but out of my league...*Smirk* Or should it be vice versa? Anywho, I'm not good with dealing with attractive men, who meet up to my expectations. The ones that are low are easy to get rid of, but the Blue Ki--I mean, Reisi...His voice is so deep and velvety, his looks are beyond handsome and hot, and he sends a tingling feeling through me every time he chuckles...'

(Yes, these are my actual thoughts about Reisi Munakata.)

By now, I knew he was silently questioning my red cheeks, but I would never admit what I thought about him aloud.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Arriving at Scepter 4's Headquarters, I stared at in blank awe at its beauty and creative construction.

Beginning to open the door, it was suddenly pulled open for me and a reached out to me.

Making a quick assumption, I grabbed the hand with my left and got out of the limo.

I smiled at the gentleman in the same blue and white uniform, who has dark greenish hair and slate greenish eyes.

"Thank you. You're quite a gentleman, young man. There is hardly any chivalry in today's society."

"You speak as if you're not from this timeline," he told me in confusion.

I made a acknowledging smile, "Perhaps I'm a reincarnation, who has unfinished business in this life."

Letting go of his hand, I looked to Reisi, who started towards the large and wide building when I was done with small talk to the young man.

Following close--but not too close to where he can surprise attack me, my eyes widened at the row of Blue clansmen in a straight line.

"Welcome back, Captain," they spoke in unison.

"Thank you."

The woman and man, who stood in front of the men behind them, looked in my direction.

"It's an honor to meet you, Purple Queen," said the ecru haired woman as she bowed.

I took a step back at her politeness and etiquette, 'What a nice lady.' Smiling at her, I put my hands up.

"No need for formalities, ma'am. You can simply call me-"

"Rena. I know," she spoke before me, leaning up to face us.

I stayed quiet with a closed eyes smile for a few seconds before turning to Reisi and a tick mark on my right temple.

He chuckled at my reaction, "Let's go in, shall we?"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I sat on a tatami mat, across from Reisi, and a cooking pot burned in the middle, cooking some odd food.

Picking up a hard clay cup suited for sipping hot beverages, I took a few sips to only taste peppermint.

I put it down, "..Blue King, Reisi Munakata. I have a request of you."

"Hm? How interesting. We not even too long ago just met. I'll make an acception to a lovely lady such as yourself, Miss Rena."

I stared into his eyes with determination, "I request that you agree to making a peace treaty. I wish to not have any trouble with you or any other Kings and clans."

"Did you make this request to HOMRA?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yes, and the Red King agreed to it. Do not worry, this is not a triple peace treaty, but a double peace treaty with me. Is there a problem?"

Reisi smirked at me, "No, I'm quite surprised that Mikoto Suoh agreed to such a thing. I thought his recklessness knew no bounds."

"Everyone has some type of sense. Now, do you agree?" I got back on the top of the matter.

"*Chuckle* What choice do I have? I can't decline someone as beautiful as you, so I agree."

I suspiciously raised my left eyebrow, "Are you..trying to...flirt with me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not. Miss Rena, if you're free Friday night, I'd like to take you on a date. Wherever you want to go is your choice."

By now, my cheeks were burning, "Um, well..I, uh...I never been on a date before. I-I'm sorry, but I can't accept!"

With that being said, I swiftly stood up and walked out of the Blue King's office, deciding I was going to find the exit on my own because I refuse to go back to ask him for help.

'How embarrassing! That was totally unexpected! He, Reisi Munakata, the Blue and fourth King, asks me on a date?! Like he's one to talk, we just met not too long a-'

I bumped into someone and bowed after taking two steps back, "I am deeply sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Leaning back up, I was met with a amused smiling male, the same male that stood by the ecru haired woman earlier.

He has black hair, gray eyes shielded by black framed glasses and he wore Scepter 4's uniform, too.

"It's perfectly fine. I didn't get the chance to talk you earlier. I'm Saruhiko Fushimi. It's nice to meet a _Queen."_

I returned a smile, "It's nice to meet you as well. As you already know, I'm Eirin Mifuyu."

"I know. Our King did assign me to gather some information on you," he said with a closed eyed smile as if it was normal.

I made a closed eyed smile and two irk marks form in the corner of my cheeks, "Oh...how...thoughtful."

"Tell me, Rena...Did you meet a guy by the name of Misaki?"

I became weary, "Only for a brief period. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's a junior high friend of mine. Did he suddenly become nervous around you and avoided all contact as much as he could?"

Thinking about it, I did recall that, "Mhm, I found it kinda strange. Is that how he always act around a girl?"

Fushimi smirked, "Yes. Thank you for your help," he spoke and passed me by to my complete confusion.

I turned back, looking at his fading figure, "Um..you're welcome?"

'What was that all about?' I thought, then saw that he dropped a piece of paper, so I picked it up.

It was directions of telling me how to get to the outside of Scepter 4's Headquarters.

I smiled, turning back and following the directions, 'It's nice of him to do this for me.'

(Psh, we all know that Fushimi has alterior motives. Information on Rena: You see, she doesn't do well with attractive men. She easily gets nervous and shy when they're flirting with her, especially if that particular man meets up to her expectations, which are still unknown.)


	6. Knit

I exited Scepter 4's Headquarters and looked around, wondering what I was going to do next.

'Where to now? Where to now? I literally have nothing else to do. Hm, I need to get back to the cafe and talk to Kuroh--unless he already left?'

Looking up at the sky and still walking simultaneously, I saw a blimp far away, floating aimlessly over Shizume city.

I raised my right hand to the sky, "You wish for no one to see you. How can I say hello if you shut me out...your friend...Linda."

All of a sudden, the blimp stopped moving and I stared at it with disbelieving eyes.

"Eh?"

I hadn't realized I walked into an alleyway, 'Um..is it because I'm alone that the blimp stopped or is it because I-'

I looked back down to see a brown rope hanging in front of me. Tilting my head in contemplation, I slowly curled my fingers around it.

Immediately, the rope was pulled up in a rush and the blimp started to move again.

"WAAAAHHHHH!!" I screamed with watery eyes, dangling from the rapid rising rope.

Rising into some sort of room, I landed on my knees and hands, panting heavily at the little adventure up here.

I looked around to see wide windows, showing Shizume City below. I stood up, dusting myself off.

"You've changed," a voice behind me spoke.

Spinning around, I prepared to summon Mura, but didn't since there was just a man sitting on a long, white couch, holding a glass of wine.

I straightened my posture, "...It's been quite some time, Silver King."

He took a small sip from his glass before opening his eyes, "You as well, Miss Linda."

I let my German accent reveal itself, _"You know I am not called that anymore, Weismann."_

 _"Then what are you called now?"_

I stared straight into his silver eyes, "Eirin 'Rena' Mifuyu. Anyway, why did you bring me here..after so long?"

"Ah, that's right...I wasn't planning on ever contacting you or anyone else as long as I live, but...I am aware you killed a King.."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "If it's to tell me what my friend repeated to me today; yes, I already know 'the burden of killing a King'."

"..Who is this friend? I am interested to know."

"You don't know him."

He stood up with a faint smile, "Oh, I do. He is Kuroh Yatogami, disciple of the previous Colorless King, yes?"

My eyes widened and I took a step forward, "How did you know?"

"Because...*Smile* you changed history," he told me, approaching.

I tilted my head, blinking a couple times in confusion, "Umm...Mind explaining to me how exactly?"

"By saving one person and killing a King. The Colorless King was supposed to take over my body and transfer me into the one that attempted to kill Tatara Totsuka, a member of the Red Clan, and frame me on video."

"...You're welcome?" I said, understanding the situation, but still feeling odd about it.

"*Chuckle* Thank you for saving me the trouble."

"Tell me, how did you know this would've happened if it weren't for me?"

He put his left index finger on his lips, "A King has his ways."

I crossed my arms, "Mhm. So, is there anything else you wish to inform me about before I take my leave?"

"I wish to come with you."

I turned around, "Okay, let's g--Wait, what?! Come with me?! Why all of a sudden do you want to go to ground level?"

He simply smiled at me, "There is someone I need to help."

Not having enough time to ask who, the floor gave out below me and I screamed for a few seconds before glaring at the falling Silver King beside me, laughing through the harsh wind.

"You think this is funny?! Warn me before you do such a thing!" I lectured him.

"Hahahahahahaha! You sound just like sister!" he spoke with a smile.

Looking down in a bit of sadness, I raised my right hand forward, letting a purple glow emit and then faced my feet downward.

A purple icicle rail formed and I steadied my balance as I slid to an secluded alleyway.

I glanced behind me before turning my eyes back, 'I wonder how he's going to handle himself. He hasn't used his power in quite some time.'

Getting closer to the alleyway, I timed my jumping just right and jumped off, rolling on the ground to ensure I don't get hurt.

Sighing and now squatting, a heavy force hit me in the back and I hit the ground again, landing on my back.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my head hit the back of the concrete.

"Oops, sorry about that! Are you okay, Miss Rena?" he questioned in concern.

I opened my eyes, seeing that he was on top of me and I quickly blushed, then used my right hand to flip him over me by his left arm.

"If you would've moved..." I grunted out as he made a 'umph' sound.

"Haha, sorry, Miss Rena."

Sitting up and during the process, I twitched at the pain in the back of my head and at use of my name.

"...Just Rena, please," I said and got up with ease.

"I hope this is not going to become a hobby, Eirin," a new voice joined in.

Looking up, I saw black haired childhood friend. Smiling with lopsidedness, I chuckled in a bit of humor and a bit of seriousness.

"Kuroh! What are you doing here, buddy?!" I asked, trying to sound as if nothing wrong happened.

He crossed his arms, "After you left and ran, I followed you and saw you get into a limousine. I'm assuming you went to the Blue Clan's headquarters. From there, I followed you for a few seconds. When you turned an alleyway, I turned to see you weren't there." His eyes looked to Weismann, "And you are?"

"*Smile* You would've known me as Yashiro Isana, but you know me best as Adolf K. Weismann, the Silver and first King."

Kuroh's eyes widened, then bowed 90 to which I giggled, "My apologies, Silver King," he spoke and leaned back up, turning to me for an explanation.

I put my hands up in defense, "I didn't do a thing, okay? It was his choice to come down with me."

"She is right. Speaking of right..Rena, what does Japanese sushi taste like?" he asked curiously.

I sweat dropped, "Wha? Where did that question pop up from? I never had that before. One whiff of it, and I knew it would kill me."

"But I am curious. Sister said it was okay once you get used to it."

I sighed, placing my hands on my face, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You two speak as if you've known each other for a long time," Kuroh spoke suspiciously.

We both looked to Kuroh and I nervously laughed, "Really? How observant of you. A-anyway, could I somehow help you to find this person you need to find?"

"Actually, yes."

I made a closed eyed smile, "Do you know where to start?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," he told me with a smile.

 _. . . *Silence*_

An irk mark formed in my right cheek, though I kept my closed eyed smile. I'm pretty sure Kuroh had the same reaction as I did.

"You know what? How about we just look around? Can you describe this person and where they're most likely to be?"

He looked up in thought, "Well...it's a female. She sometimes go out in the streets where there's a lot of people and that can't find her or in dark places. She has pale ecru hair and blue and green multicolored eyes."

"Alright, then." I looked to Kuroh, "Are you on board?"

He sighed, "It's not like I have anything else better to do."

(To be continued...)


	7. Knowledge

We walked around the city, not trying to be...suspicious or discreet about it.

Some students from my college recognized me, but didn't dare approach me due to the ever smiling King on my right and the intimidating swordsman on my left.

I sighed and looked between the two, "Could you two please act like regular people? You're giving off too much happy vibes, Weismann and Kuroh, stop looking intimidatingly stoic."

"You know this is my normal expression," Kuroh said to me.

"And I haven't been down here in quite some time, Rena. Everything here in Japan is just amazing and appealing. Can you blame me for being happy?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, crossing my arms, 'Actually, I can. You're the one who decided to live in a blimp since '45.'

Hearing racket come from a nearby store, I turned to that direction to see someone running after someone else...or something else.

"Get back here, you cat!" he yelled.

Making quick calculations, I saw that the person was a chef and he ran out of a fish grocery store.

That meant only one thing...

I ran the opposite direction the chef was running to corner the cat, and from there, play it off.

Seeing a small white kitten with multicolored irises, and a fish in its mouth, I bent down and caught the kitten in my hands.

"Oh, thank goodness! You caught her!" the chef said, approaching me.

I made a smile, "I'm very sorry about my kitten, sir. She accidentally got away from me. Isn't that right, Neko?"

The kitten looked up at me before looking back down in shame and dropping the fish in my hands, meowing sadly.

I looked back at the chef, "As repayment to causing you trouble, here," I said and gave him a $100 dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Walking away, I looked back down at the kitten and smiled as it gazed back up to me.

"Technically, I just payed for your fish with extra cash, so due enjoy it."

The kitten meowed cutely and began to eat the fish in my hands while I still balance the two in my hands due to walking at a steady pace.

Looking up, I made my way back to the confused Silver King and vassel of the previous Colorless King.

"Hey."

"Why did you help the cat?" Kuroh questioned.

"One, I have a soft spot for adorable animals; and two, I believe this is the 'person' we're looking for. Right, Weismann?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know?"

"The description you gave me, and this certain kitten happens to have a strange...aura," I said, handing the kitten to him.

The kitten was meowing in denial that I give it to Weissman, which I found cute, but I didn't show it.

"Hey, no fighting now. He's the one who was looking for you, not me," I said, gently placing the kitten in his hands.

"Are we done here? If so, let's go," Kuroh said, grabbing my right arm and attempting to pull me along.

"Wait, Kuroh. Can't I say goodbye?" I said and asked him.

"Actually, there's no need. We'll be seeing a lot of each other after this," Weismann said.

I looked back to him, "What?"

As if in slow motion, Kuroh jumped in front of me as a gunshot was heard.

Seeing the bullet be cut into two by a certain katana, I looked forward to see it was Kuroh who had saved me from the shot.

He glanced back at me, "We were being watched. This is why I wanted to hurry and get you out of here."

'Watched? By whom?'

Looking forward, I saw a man in a grayish black trench coat and black boots and holding up a gun in his right hand. His hair is gray and his eyes are a dull gray.

Despite the...dull looking appearance, he had a smile on his face.

"Ah, damn it. I missed," he said, rubbing his hair with his left hand.

"Who are you," I demanded.

"As of now, that doesn't matter, but what does matter is that I have to take her with me," he said and aimed the gun at Kuroh.

Quickly getting in front of Kuroh, I blocked the bullet with Mura and many more that came our way by rapidly twisting it between my fingers.

"Huh, you wield a scythe. I wonder if Sukuna can match up to your strength," he spoke.

"Tell me, what do you want with me?" I asked, still blocking the bullets.

He smirked, "It must be hard dealing with the burden of killing a King."

A sinister smirk came to my lips, "How could I deal with that when I never decided to take part of this game of chess?"

I swiped Mura against the ground, letting him create purple, sharp crystals in the ground and aiming at the target.

The man dodged them carefully and with ease, but I used the crystals as a runway by jumping on them and jumped up to bring down my scythe.

Apparently, someone had gotten in my way and blocked my scythe's blade with a katana.

Using their katana as a rail, I prodded my feet forward and on to it, then back flipped in midair.

With every somersault and swing of Mura, a crystal came from my scythe and aimed at the attackers; although, the newcomer blocked them.

Landing on the ground with my left hand to balance myself whilst holding Mura in my right, I stood up.

I aimed Mura at the gray man and..the feminine looking male?, "You must've not heard me. Let me make it clear. What are your intentions," I demanded from them.

"Eirin, lower your scythe. I'll handle him," Kuroh said, glanced to the feminine looking male.

He stared at me, "Oh, my. The Purple Queen is quite a beauty. The same can be said for her fighting skills," he spoke. He looked to Kuroh, "We'll retreat for now. We'll spar another time, Kuroh," he said with a smirk.

"I don't even know why Nagare sent us here. There's a King, Queen, vassel of a previous King, and a Beta Strain. As for you," the gray man said, then looked to Weismann, "Nagare would like to speak to you, Silver King."

I glanced to Weismann with curiosity and saw that he narrowed his eyes as the kitten..or Beta Strain, hissing at the two unknown men.

"Uh-oh, it seems like the Red Clan has come. Well, time to go," the feminine looking male said and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

Kuroh covered me, so the smoke wouldn't get into my eyes or nose.

"Hey, get back here!" I heard Yata's voice in the smoke.

When the smoke cleared up, Kuroh let go of me and held me by my shoulders, seeing if I was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He was about to let go, but his eyes widened, "No, you're not. Your cheek, it's bleeding."

I smiled and skinned my left index finger over my left cheek, "Really, Kuroh, I'm alright."

He didn't listen to me because he placed a handkerchief over the slow bleeding cut, staring into my eyes.

"No, you're not. Stay still," he told me, getting closer to my face.

I knew my cheeks turned crimson red because they felt as if they were burning, like fire.

Weismann chuckled, _"Immer noch nicht gut mit männern, Rena?"_

("Still don't do well with men, Linda?")

I pulled away from Kuroh, turning to him with a friend, pointing my right finger at him, _"Halt den mund!"_

("Shut up!")

He laughed at my reaction as I turned away, crossing my arms and huffing in irritation, 'How dare he?! He knows how I get when I'm-'

"Such a pretty red," said a familiar young girl's voice.

Turning to the sound of the voice, I looked down to see the girl known as Anna Kushina staring up at me.

Quickly realizing what she was talking about, I shadowed half of my face with my bangs.

"Oh..you're here. Why?"

"Apparently, those two men just happened to attack you on our territory," said Mister Kusanagi, approaching us.

"I see," I said, then looked to the crystal shards in the ground.

Swiping Mura towards them to create a soft wind to dissolve the crystal, I let the beautiful purple scythe disappear into fading glitter.

"We should get going. Right, Wei-" Turning to where my friend _was_ standing, he was no longer there.

"He already left," Kuroh told me.

I deadpanned, "Yes, I can see that."

'*Sigh* It makes me wonder if he'll survive out there with being back on the surface and everything. I hope so.'

"Miss Rena, can you tell us why those two guys were attacking you?" Kusanagi questioned.

I looked up, being brought out of my thoughts, "I don't know-"

"Reeenaaaaa!!" I heard a familiar voice call to me.

Looking behind Kusanagi, my eyes slightly widened as Totsuka was ready to pounce on me.

Stepping aside with a bored expression; surprisingly, he didn't fall on his face, but he did land on his feet, then glomped me in a hug.

"You're okay! Thank goodness!"

My face turned red, "Kuroh! Help me! Stranger danger!" I whined.

"Aww, you're just so cute, Rena-chan!" Totsuka said while rubbing his right cheek against my left cheek.

"I am not apart of this," Kuroh said and sheathed his katana, turning away from me.

An irk mark formed in my left cheek, "I thought we were friends!" I whined dramatically. "And who are you calling cute?!" I directed the question to Totsuka.

"Totsuka, let her go."

Slightly turning, I saw the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, approaching us, which is kinda intimidating looking.

"Yes, King," Totsuka agreed and let me go.

"Are you hurt?"

I sighed, "Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself, and...*Blush* no, I'm okay."

"Eirin, let's go. We can't stay here any longer," Kuroh told me.

I looked to him and nodded, "Alright." I looked back to the Red King, "See ya?" I said and caught up to Kuroh.

 _-Anna's P.O.V-_

"She was speaking to someone while we were distracted," I spoke.

"Who could that be, Anna?" Izumo asked me.

Holding up one of my red marbles to my right eye, I scanned the area with it.

I gasped, "...The Silver King."

"What?!" Yata shouted.

"She...appears to know him well because they were speaking in German, I'm assuming," I said and put the marble in my dress pocket.

"Hnn, is that all the information you can get on her?" Tatara asked me with a smile.

I shook my head 'no', "She has no clansmen...and prefers for it to stay that way."

"I would've thought the Black Dog, Kuroh Yatogami, would've been her new clansman since she said they're friends and the previous Colorless King had died," Izumo commented.

"What do we do now, King?" Rikio asked Mikoto.

As always, he was silent for a while.

"Whenever you have the chance..bring her to HOMRA...and leave the situation up to me."

(Oh, crap. Will Rena be in trouble? Well, since I'm the author of the story, that's my decision. I'm going to give y'all some anime recommendations that you probably don't know about. You don't have to watch 'em if you don't want to.

•Noblesse

•Nanbaka

•Assassination Classroom

•Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (Girls, get ready for fangirling!)

•Brothers Conflict (The same goes here.)

•Blood Lad

•Diabolik Lovers (This will ruin your image of Twilight.)

•Seraph of the End

•When They Cry (gruesome)

•Lucky Star

•Hetalia

•School Rumble

Hope you enjoy one of them!)


	8. Keen

Eventually, Kuroh walked me back to my apartment and left to go 'take care of some business'...whatever that may be.

After fixing bowl of popcorn, taking a shower and changing into my gray silk PJs, I went to my sapphire couch and pressed play movie on my remote to watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

'I love this show. The Japanese are creative when it comes to this 'anime'. I wonder if Weissman has ever heard of it..."Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return." Quite a important life lesson.'

"Huh...speaking of gain...Ichigen could see into the future, meaning he must've made contact with Weissman somehow and saw someone changing the future at the last minute. If it wasn't the last minute, then he would've told me to go after the Colorless King, instead of Kuroh. Either way, I would've saved Totsuka and kill the Colorless King. *Grin* Hahahaha! Oh, Weissman, even after all these years..I'm still just as smart as you if I figured out something like this."

 _~3HR 30MIN~_

Shifting in my sleep, I groaned when I heard the theme song to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, telling me it went back to the title screen.

Sitting up, I grabbed the remote to turn off the flat screen and DVD player.

Yawning, I stretched until I saw my cellphone vibrate. Picking it up, the Caller ID was unknown.

I narrowed my eyes, 'The only person that calls this phone is Kuroh--if seriously necessary. Hm, this person must have the wrong number.'

I answered and sat back, crossing my right leg over my left. "Hello?"

["Oh, my. You picked up. I wasn't expecting that."]

I glanced at the phone for a moment, 'How did he get my-...Well, he is apart of the Blue Clan. I shouldn't be surprised if he somehow got my number.'

"Not to be rude--when I should be--Mister Fushimi, but why are you calling me at..1:08 in the morning?"

["Well, to be honest with you, Purple Queen...I was bored and you're the first person in mind that I thought of calling. Sorry for the disturbance."]

Though Fushimi apologized, he did not sound like it one bit. It almost sounded as if he was teasing and mocking me.

["I'm shocked that you didn't ask why. Due tell."]

I sighed, "You're a Blue clansman. That's all I need to know how you and your King go about things."

["*Smirk*..Are you saying you've been observing us from afar?"] I heard shifting on the other side.

"Not really. Let's just say...*Smirk* I'm old school when it comes to smarts."

["Really now? How peculiar."]

"Is there anything else you wanted to discuss about?"

["Oh, yeah. There is one more thing."]

"Hmm?"

["*Grin*...What do you have on?"]

 _-Click-_

I put the charger in my phone that was plugged to my computer. "Well, back to sleep."

With that being said, I stood up and went to my room.

 _~Time Skip to Next Day~_

After dressing in a lilac sweater that had a silver broach on the left collarbone and showed some of my shoulders along with a gray trench coat, denim skinny jeans, and dark gray ankle length boots, I went to my college for my classes.

'*Sigh* I'm going to school again. It's not that I didn't want to, I just it's nice to get away from all the drama.'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Entering my psychology class, I walked to my usual desk where it's secluded, but I saw someone sitting next to me.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the ravenette...literally sitting on the desk next to mine.

"I see, you made it in time, Eirin," Kuroh said to me.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Kuroh?! You can't sit on a desk! Why are you even here?!"

He got off the desk and approached me, "I had to come to make sure you would get here safe. You're associating with not only the Blue and Red Clans, but the Silver King himself. I'm curious. You two seem to act familiar with each other..."

A sweat ran down my left cheek, "We talked before over time. It's nothing you should worry about. Anyway, I'm here at school, safe and sound. Now, can you please go?"

"Very well. Can I come pick you up?"

Blushing at that as a group of three girls giggled at us, I pushed Kuroh out the door.

"Fine, I don't care. Just go, please," I said and sighed.

Going back to my desk, I sat down and got my needed supplies out of my bag.

'What does today have in store for me, I wonder...'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Though it's been a while since I attended school, not all that much was happening since exams are ending and people are preparing for Valentine's Day.

I had stayed for a while to finish up to earn some extra credit for psychology, then left the building.

'That reminds me. Kuroh said he'll pick me up. I hope he wasn't waiting long..or just stood outside the gates, like a stalker. *Sigh* If so, he best believe he's going to treat me to lunch.'

"Hey, you!" a familiar voice called out to me.

Looking to my left, I saw three certain members from HOMRA: Anna Kushina. Misaki Yata, and the overweight male I saw when they first came here."

Anna approached me quickly to which I took a few steps back since she looked kinda cutely intimidating.

"Mikoto wishes to see you."

I rubbed my right through my hair from fatigue, "*Sigh*..I just got out of class...Is this an emergency?"

"I am unsure, but he seemed very serious about it," she explained to me.

Looking at the gate, then her, I closed my eyes and sighed, 'Surely..Kuroh wouldn't be angered if..I went with them? I mean, I did before and I didn't get hurt. Plus, I'm a Queen, so I'll be fine.'

"Alright. Let's go."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

On our way to HOMRA's base, I glanced around the crowds of people we walked through as a knot twisted in my stomach.

'Something is off here. I feel like somebody's watching us..or me particularly, but I don't see any suspicious people nearby.'

"Excuse me, Mister Yata?"

He tensed up, "..Wh...what."

"Am I correct when I say HOMRA gets attacked sometimes in public?" I asked, staring at the back of his head.

"Yeah."

'I see, so that's the reason why for the suspicious instinct. If I'm associating with them, I better keep my guard up at all times when around them.'

"Sir?" I called to the man, walking next to Yata.

"Y-yeah?"

I lifted my left eyebrow, 'Is he afraid of females, too?'

"What is your name, if I may ask? I never got it," I asked and said with a soft smile.

"It's Rikio Kamamoto, ma'am. It's nice to meet someone of your status."

I cupped my cheeks, closed my eyes and kept smiling, "Oh, my. I thought kindness was dying out.."

My phone vibrated in my left pocket and I took it out, seeing Kuroh's phone number, but his Caller ID is 'Black Dog'.

"I answered, "Hello."

["Where are you? Did you leave the school without telling me?"] he asked me with worry heard in his voice.

"Don't panic, Kuroh. I'm just fine. I had to meet up with..a friend," I kinda lied.

["..Friend? Since when did you have a friend I didn't know about. I thought I was your only friend."]

I placed my right hand on my cheek, lightly blushing, "Nfu~. Aww, is someone jealous~?"

["No! I am not envying anyone!"] he barked at me angrily.

 _"~You turn your cheek, music up, and you're puffing your chest._

 _~You're gettin' ready to face me. Can call you obsessed._

 _~It's not my fault, that they hover. You mean no disrespect._

 _~It's your right to be hellish, you still get jealous~!"_ I teased him by singing.

(Jealous by Nick Jonas. 2nd P.O.V vers.)

["Would you please stop singing? I'm not jealous. What's there to be jealous of?"]

 _"~I'm too sexy, beautiful. Everybody wants a taste. That's why,_

 _~You still get jealous~."_

["I'm going to assume you're safe. Bye."] he spoke and ended the call.

Giggling to myself, I felt eyes on me. Looking to the left in front, I noticed Yata glancing behind me until I made eye contact with him.

"Misaki..why is your face so red?" Anna turned to him, and asked.

"It's nothing, Anna," he said between gritted teeth.

I chuckled quietly, 'How adorable. She just gave yourself away.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Entering the mini bar of HOMRA, the conversations that were held stopped once again.

I sweat dropped with a smile, "Seriously, you all don't have to stop what you're doing when I walk in."

"Don't mind them, Miss Rena. Come in, please," Kusanagi asked of me to which I did.

I sat on one of the stools at the bar, "Hello again, Kusanagi."

"Hello, how are you doing?"

"*Sigh* Attending my college claases, being guarded by a friend, and being hunted down by unknown people is really taking a toll on me. I'm exhausted."

"I can fix you something, if you want. Do you drink?"

 _"Jägermeister,_ please?" I asked, leaning my head on the right side of my hand.

Kusanagi's eyes widened, "That's a bit of a strong drink, don't you think?"

I made a closed eyed smile, "I can handle it. Just give me three shot glasses."

Kusanagi seemed to hesitate, probably worried about me getting quickly intoxicated. He soon went on ahead and made the drink for me.

'I'm 50% German, 25% American, and 25% Japanese. I drunk _Jagermeister_ before a few times..back in _those_ days. I can handle this.'

Seeing the three shot glasses be slid in front of me, I sat up straight, took one in my left and threw the acidic drink back into my mouth. The same happened with the second one.

I exhaled after finishing the last one, "I don't get intoxicated easily."

"That can be clearly seen..." he said, staring at me unbelievably.

Smirking a little, I felt a tug on the right side of my trench, seeing Anna look up at me with those pale, pretty red eyes.

"Mikoto is ready to see you."

I turned in my seat and stood up, "Alright. Lead the way, Anna."

Following her once she turned and started walking, I came to a realization that Totsuka wasn't around.

'I wonder where he could be. Hopefully, he's not getting attacked or beat up someone. Though he's a member of the Red Clan, he does seem like the nonviolent, feeble type.'

I looked at Anna's back, "Anna, are you a Beta Strain?"

She nodded, "How..did you know?"

I smiled, "A cute, little girl like you being around here with a gang just doesn't fit the atmosphere. I guessed you are one due to your strange power."

"I see..."

"By the way, where's Totsuka?"

"..Once he heard about me, Misaki, and Rikio going to get you..he just ran out, saying he'd be back soon."

A frown stretched on my lips, 'That idiot. Anna may not be showing it, but I know she's worried about him.'

We came to a stop at a door after going up some stairs.

She turned to me, "He's in here. He wishes to speak to you alone," she told me, than passed by.

Approaching the door, I knocked three times with the back of my left hand's knuckles.

Hearing a hum on the other side of the door, I opened it and slowly walked in.

"You called..for me, Red King?"

Looking around the wide room, I saw massive space until I looked to my right to see a bed, nightstand, a window that is letting in a lot of sunlight, and...

A shirtless Mikoto Suoh.

Tuning away, I hid my face behind the palm of my hands, trying not to let the red in my cheeks spread to the rest of my face.

"Um, could you please..put on a shirt, Red King?"

Hearing shifting and a sigh, I slowly turned around, then removed my hands from my face, seeing him in a white t-shirt now.

I sighed, then chuckled a little anxiously, "I-I'm here, like you asked. What seems to be the problem?"

"...I have some questions to ask you."

I lifted my eyebrows in interest, "Go on. I'm listening."

"Where are you from?"

I smirked, "There's no use in lying since it'll on complicate things. I was born in Germany."

"...You seem to know the Silver King. How so?"

"Since Weismann is the first King, he isn't able to age. The same can be said for me because I'm the first Queen. We've known each other since the second war long ago. We've been friends for quite some time. The day you saw him was the day I first saw him again in a long time, ever since he went into the sky."

"Hm...how old are you exactly?"

I narrowed my eyes and frowned, "Ancient...despite my young appearance. Like I said, I cannot age."

"How did you acquire the power of a King?"

I shadowed my eyes with my bangs, "...A friend...from long ago...I can't say anymore about that."

 _*Silence*_

'If..she didn't give me her aura the day before...she went into a eternal sleep, then...she would've still been alive, as well as me.'

"You look like you're dwelling on a bad memory, so I won't ask anymore questions."

Looking back up with a small smile, I laughed a little, "Hahaha..haha, I'm fine. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"Just one more thing...it's about Munakata. Did he blackmail or harass you?"

I flinched a little, "..No..."

"Keep your eyes open," he said and took a pack of cigarettes from his left pocket, taking out one.

Frowning again, I approached him and attempted to take it out of his hand, but he raised it in the air.

I jumped up, "Give me that! That's bad for your personal health!"

"You don't get to dictate my life," he said as I kept jumping.

He moved it behind him a little and I jumped for the last time, but I accidentally jumped on him, knocking us both back on the bed.

Closing my eyes, I braced for impact. Opening my eyes, mine met with a fiery goldish pair.

My hands somehow landed themselves on his chest and I straddled his waist with my thighs as his hands stayed on my hips.

Blushing at how close of a proximity our faces and bodies are, I tried to lean up and get off of him, but he held my hips in place.

"You started it...you finish it."

Not only my cheeks are warm, but my body is, too, "Wh-what?!"

Accidentally moving forward, my lips elicited a moan and very low groan from the Red King.

Unbeknownst to me, the door had open afterwards.

"Th-..th-that was an accident!"

"...? Rena? Mikoto?" I heard that pure, angelic voice.

Turning my head towards the open door, I saw little Anna standing there, staring at us with innocent curiosity.

Quickly, I got off of the male before me and turned to Anna, waving my hands and blushing insanely.

"Th-this isn't what it--well, you wouldn't know since you're young, but anyway! You didn't see anything! Tell no one! Keep that innocent mind of yours for as long as you can manage!"

As I said these words, I moved around her towards the door, then shut it after saying the last sentence.

My body emitted a dark purple aura as I turned corners and walked back downstairs whilst shadowing my face due to anger and embarrassment.

When I got downstairs, I said nothing to no one and the same went for them. Walking towards the door, there were some men in my way.

 ** _"If you'll excuse me."_**

As if I had ordered them, they moved aside into a straight line since my aura was that intimidating.

Exiting the building, I sighed and walked at a steady pace. When I was out of sight, I sprinted across the streets of Shizume City.

'I need to burn some steam! That's the first time I've been so intimate with a man. I used to have a thing for Weissman, but...*Blush* Do I still?!'

While I kept confusing myself, I didn't realize the two pairs of eyes on me.

(Now that I'm done, I can do a triple update! You're welcome, reader-chan/kun!)


	9. K-apture

After stopping on the bridge near Ashinaka High School, I leaned against the rails, taking in the bright, noon scenery.

'I need to gather my thoughts..and not on the situation with the kidnappers. I need to focus on each man's intentions for me that I'm associating with. Weissman wanted that cat for some reason and wanted me to help. Reisi's intentions are unclear..and sneaky; although, we made a Peace Treaty, but..*Blush* He asked me on a date, and he seems to meet up to my standards! As for Mister Suoh, I'm all over the place with him..I can't pinpoint his intention. The same goes for Mister Fushimi. Mister Yata, Mister Kamashiro, and Kusanagi are of no threat to me-that includes Kuroh.'

I sighed, deciding to not think about it. I looked up at the blue sky with some clouds in it as the sun seemed to burn through them to shine.

I lightly blushed, "When Weissman's here, I'd feel at peace...I wish he were here.."

"Your wish is my command," someone whispered in my right here.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed as I turned around.

(Imagine her screaming like Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. It's funny, lol!)

"Haha, I didn't mean to scare you, only startle you," Weissman spoke.

I lightly punched him on his left shoulder with my left fist, "Well, you did, fool!"

He kept chuckling, so I huffed and turned back around, leaning forward on the rails again, ignoring the man behind me.

'He really shouldn't underestimate me.'

"I'm sorry, Re-.. _Linda_. I hope you don't mind me saying your real name aloud while alone," he said, seeming to get closer.

"I don't," I said with a sigh, looking down at the sparkling blue water beneath.

Feeling his presence getting closer, my body began to tense up, but when his warm breath brushed my right ear, I looked down, covering my red cheeks.

'Get a grip, Rena! You took a liking to this man 70 years ago! It is now 2015! No human can be hung up on someone for that long!...Well..unless they're married.'

"Lin-da Wil-hi _ **-mine**_ ~," he whispered in my ear, caging me in between the rails and him by putting his hands on them and leaning forward.

Flinching at 'mine', I took a deep breath, "Weissman, what are you doing here? Where is the cat? Or better yet..are you alright?! You just disappeared the other day!" I turned around with worry.

"Hahaha..I remember when you used to be so solitude, you barely spoke to me or showed concern. You mainly talked to sister..or the Lieutenant. Why the sudden change now?"

I stared up at him with wide eyes, "..I, uh, well..I...um, how do I put this? *Blush* W-well, I had an..um..very teeny tiny...*Sigh* Th-this is hard for m-me to say.." I stuttered, looking away.

Glad that I looked away, I saw a shiny piece of metal behind one of the poles on the bridge to the right, '... They've been there for about..two minutes, I'd say.'

"It's okay. You can tell me anything," he said with a kind smile.

I looked down, "Thank God this calls for drastic measures.." I mumbled.

Weissman tilted his head to the left, "Hm? I didn't hear you..?"

Grabbing him by his white collar of his trench coat, I pulled him closer and connected my lips with his.

My cheeks turned bright pink, 'Oh, my God! I can't believe I'm kissing him! What was it the Japanese said about crazy girls?! Oh, yeah! I NEED TO FANGIRL SO HARD! No, no..we're in a dire situation. I need to get us out of here; this is just to distract the enemy.'

Backing up against the rails more, I pulled my lips away from his and smiled.

"Sorry."

With that, I fell over the rails with him in hand as a gunshot sounded off and a bullet scratched my right cheek. His eyes widened more at my actions.

"Wh..wh-what was that?!" he shouted as the air cut through the once tranquil peace.

"You're more worried about a kiss than our lives?! Ugh, never mind! I got this!"

Hugging him close, a purple crystal formed around us, making sure to protect us inside.

Hitting the water, I made it float at certain a level, waiting for the enemy's presence to disappear.

"Weissman, we were being targeted. I kissed you just to distract them," I explained to him.

"I see...so you don't harbor any feelings for me?" he asked..seeming upset.

I stared at his sulking form, _'Kawaii~!'_

I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand, sighing at him before lifting the crystal on the surface of the water.

Making the crystal ball unwrap like a blooming flower, I used the crystal to stretch it to land area near the bridge.

"Let's go, Weissman," I said and headed to the right.

He followed behind, but he didn't say anything to me.

My cellphone vibrated in my left pocket. I pulled it out and answered the call.

"H-Hello..Kuroh-kun~," I answered in my 'cute-have-mercy-on-me' tone.

["Don't 'H-Hello' me. Where are you. Are you harmed. Who is with you. Why didn't you wait for me,"] he demanded from me.

I raised my left hand up in defense, though he couldn't see it, "Kuroh, calm yourself. I'm fine. There's no need to worry. I'm with Weissman and I'm near Ashinaka High School. We were almost assassinated by one of the enemies."

["What?! I'm coming!"]

"Don't. I need..some time.." I turned to a concerned Weissman, "Alone," I said, then ended the call.

Sighing at my rude actions while staring down at my cellphone, I looked back up and smiled.

"It's been 70 years...Don't you think we should get caught up? I'll take you to my favorite cafe. I remembered how much you were curious about Japanese food and culture," I spoke gently, outstretching my left hand to him.

He seemed surprised at my request for a few minutes before regaining his senses and returning a smile.

"Alright...even though we were almost shot at," he agreed, chuckling afterwards.

"Ahahaha! We wouldn't want to linger any longer, so let's go!" I said and grabbed his left hand with my right, pulling him along.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Weissman held the door open to the cafe for me to which I thanked him.

Heading to the same table near the window, I sat in my seat as Weissman sat opposite of me.

The waitress came and asked us what we wanted. I asked for a streusel with melting hot chocolate inside and an apfelschorle drink. Weissman just asked for water.

Before she left, I noticed her blushing relentlessly and complimenting him, resting her right hand on his left shoulder.

For some reason, I told myself that..she doesn't even know she was in danger as my fists clenched.

Looking at the sky, I raised my left hand towards it, "Just a few weeks ago, I was telling myself, "I know something you don't..Silver King."

"What may that be?" he questioned.

Remembering what I was thinking, I lightly blushed again, 'Th..that I used to like you..but I don't know about now. I was too nervous to tell him..'

"Um, it's nothing you have to worry about. Anyway, I-" I stopped due to noticing his hair, "...Wow, I never noticed how long..your hair is.."

He rubbed a strand between his left index finger and thumb, "Yeah, I didn't bother to cut it. Yours is longer, too, but..I would've expected to be just as long as mine."

"Oh, ahaha, about that...in 1993, I was involved in an accident with my Sword of Damocles."

Weissman gasped and leaned over the table, immediately assuming what he thought I was saying.

"No, there wasn't an incident, like the Kagutsu Damocles-Down Incident. I was just taking a vacation in the country parts of Hokkaido. When I was training in an open field, my Damocles suddenly summoned itself without my consent and...I was turned into a child again. I came to the conclusion that I stressed myself out by overextending my training. That's why I look twenty years old--not that I'm supposed to age either," I explained, looking down in shame.

He smiled, "Seeing you as a child would be adorable. I'm just glad you're alive."

I made a small smile, "Yeah, me, too. I had to lie about my life since then. I pretended to be five years old again, attend elementary school, junior high and high school as I grew older. I made this 'high school debut' by mastering IB or International Baccalaureate world history, IB chemistry and biology, and I was even a vocalist and guitarist in an ensemble."

He seemed bewildered, "My goodness, you've been making your 'second life' sound so..what's it called? Yolo?"

I laughed at that, "Hahaha..That's an amusing pun when it comes to us."

He chuckled, "You have a point. Hnn, have you visited the Lieutenant?"

I made a poker face, "I tried, but the stubborn fool won't let me. Is there something wrong with wanting to see an old friend?" I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms.

"Hmmm," he hummed and intertwined his fingers before resting his chin on them and his elbows on the table.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I'm just a little concerned is all. Hey, Linda.."

"What is it?" I asked before sipping my apfelschorle.

"I'm unsure how society phrases it today, but do you...have a lover?"

I felt the heat in my cheeks return as I almost choked on my drink, "Wh-what?! Of course not! I-I don't have the time for such things."

He took his left hand from his right and under his chin, intertwining them with my right hand.

"..Is that so?"

A small sound of a squeal slipped passed my lips before I blinked my eyes, trying to grasp where the situation was going.

"Y-yes, I'm assuming so."

"Only an assumption?" he questioned, scrutinizing me to which I nodded as a reply since my voice lost itself.

He let go of my hand and looked out the window, up at the sky, _"..Das hat..Klaudia nicht desagt..."_

("..That's not..what Klaudia said...")

 _"W-Was?!"_

("W-what?!")

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am, here's your ordered meal," the waitress announced, approaching our table.

Looking back at her, I smiled as she set my food on the table and our drinks.

"Um, ma'am..is he your..boyfriend?" the waitress asked.

Blushing at that as Weissman stared up at her in curiosity, I waved my hands frantically.

"Ah, nononononono! We are not like that at all! We're just long time friends!"

"O-oh, if that's the case, th-then *blush* excuse me, sir, b-but you caught my eye. Is it okay..if w-we can..meet up after m-my shift? It'll end in fifteen minutes.."

I didn't know what the expression on my face was, but I knew it was solemn and my heart beat increased, '...What is this? What is this feeling? This unknown feeling? I..I don't like it.'

"My apologies, but I promised to spend time with my friend today," Weissman gave his response.

"Oh, no, it's okay! I understand!" she said cheerfully, then walked back to the counter.

I looked to the smiling Silver and first King, "Weissman..?"

"I meant it. Anywho...huh, I just noticed you weren't wearing your glasses like you used to," he told me, staring into my eyes with a smile...seeming longingly.

"O-oh, yeah, I..I got these things called contacts. They come in almost any color you prefer and they help you see, similar to glasses, but they aren't. I stuck with purple because..you and Daikaku said I looked 'naturally beautiful'," I summarized and took three bites of my streusel.

He lifted his left eyebrow in amusement, "Oh? So, you remember that? You didn't really react much then, but now...I think I figured out your little secret~."

"What do I have to hide from you, Weissman? You..Daikaku, and Klaudia, were my very first friend."

"You..you did talk more to Klaudia. *Smile*...You sure you don't want to replace the word 'friend'...with 'crush'?"

My cheeks turned red again and I opened my mouth to protest, but no words were coming out.

His smile turned into a smirk, "I quote, "False face must hide what the false heart doth know," said Macbeth from the The Tragedy of Macbeth by William Shakespeare."

I pursed my lips together and glanced away from his silver-like eyes, 'I can't say anything. He's figured me out..and my false stone-hearted, cold, solitude.'

"...Weissman..." I whispered.

"No..don't call me that, nor Adolf. I can't stand that name. Call me Yashiro..or Shiro, if you will."

I raised my right eyebrow, "Otaku much?" I asked, but he tilted his head in confusion to which I sighed, "Never mind. Okay..*Blush* Yashiro."

He smiled at me, leaning his chin back on his intertwined fingers and admiring me as I finished up eating my cake.

Everything was calm until a bang on the window startled us. We looked out the window to see a pouting girl with very revealing clothing.

She rushed into the cafe and sat near Wei--I mean..Yashiro, hugging him by his side closely.

"Shiro! Why'd you leave me alone?!" she asked childishly.

I looked out the window again and sipped my glass of apfelschorle from my left hand, "Just popular with all the women, aren't you?" I wondered with a poker face.

"Ah, it's not like that! Um, Neko, why'd you leave Ashinaka? I told you to stay put," he gently chided her.

"Because Shiro left so suddenly. Neko is lonely if Shiro is not around," she said in a saddened tone.

"Aww, so adorable~," I cooed.

"Hm?" the girl named Neko hummed before turning to me.

Taking in all her features, my pupils dilated due to how similar she looked like-

"Klaudia?"

She tilted her head in uncertainty, "Not Klaudia, Neko! You have Neko confused with someone else!" she said happily.

I relaxed, "You're right, I'm sorry. Hey..you wouldn't happen to be the same kitten I helped out?"

She nodded, "Mhm! Thank you!...?"

I glanced to Weissma-..*sigh* Yashiro and he nodded, then I returned my glance back to the curious Neko.

"I am Eirin Rena Mifuyu, but call me Rena. You see, I'm a long time friend of Yashiro's. He may be the Silver and first King, but I'm the Purple and first Queen. I'm assuming you're a Beta Strain. Let me guess, a group of men and a woman in blue, white, and black uniforms tried to capture you a few weeks ago?"

She nodded, bouncing up and down in her chair, "Mhm! Mhm!"

"I'm very sorry about that. At the time, I didn't know it was you being chased. Don't worry, as long as you're with Yashiro and/or I, you'll be fine, Neko," I told her with a genuine smile.

She made a cat-like smile, "Thank you! Oh! You said you were the first Queen. Does that...make you and Yashiro a married couple?"

Shadowing my face, I grabbed my bag next to me that I hadn't realize was with me all this time, I took out my wallet and put ten yen on the table before getting up and leaving.

'Ugh, how do conversations turn into mushy, lovey-dovey crap?! I'm almost sick and tired of it! It's getting on my nerves! You know what, in the words of the Otakus, "Who needs love when you have anime?!" One hundred percent agreeable!'

(Best friend!!!)

As soon as I stepped into the street to cross the road when there was no oncoming traffic, motorcycles sped around the corner.

As if in slow motion...

I looked to my right to see them heading straight at me..as two out of three of the riders jumped of theirs.

'..Damn it, I let my guard down.'

 _ ***CRASH***_

(To be continued...)


	10. Kill Joy

_*CRASH*_

Closing my eyes, I heard a bunch of metal scraping across the street.

Not feeling anything hit or hurt me, I fluttered my eyes open, seeing someone I haven't seen in three years...

"..Haruto.."

The young man with a swimmer's figure, short, auburn hair, and light brown eyes stared down at me with a relieved look.

"*Sigh* I'm glad you're safe, my Queen," he said in an irritated voice before turning back around to the remaining three motorcyclist.

"Hey, who's this guy?" one of the motorcyclists spoke.

"I don't know..J-rank Yukari never said she had another companion with her, despite the Silver King," said the other.

"Who cares? Let's just take him down and get the Queen. She's worth 100,000 Jungle Points, after all," the last, who I assumed was the leader, spoke and chuckled afterwards.

"You will not lay a hand on her," Haruto spoke, readying the kunai between his fingers that I just noticed.

I glanced around, 'He must've used the stringed kunai to cut apart the other two motorcycles. I'm amused, but...'

Seeing two familiar faces nearby--Yashiro and Neko, I glared at them, notifying them not to interfere.

Haruto threw the kunai at their tires, immediately flattening them, before charging at each one.

The motorcyclists panicked as Haruto charged at the leader. Taking him by the collar with his right fist, he head bumped him and he knocked him out. The other two tried to hit him with a crowbar and a bat, but he dropped the leader and grabbed the two by their necks.

Crashing their heads together, he pulled them apart and flung them to a different direction easily.

Haruto turned back around to me, approached me, and squatted down to my level with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you harmed, my Queen?"

I stared at him in disbelief, "...Haruto. Wh-what are..y-you doing here? I want an explanation."

He placed his hands on my sides and gently pulled me up to him, "I'm afraid I can't do that as of now. All you need to know is that I came to take back who I have to protect," he told me before picking me up bridal-style.

"W-wait, what?!"

"Rena! Let her go, meanie, or fight me!" I heard Neko yell and she ran towards us.

"That will not be necessary," said that strong, deep, velvety voice behind us.

Shivering at that voice, Haruto turned slightly, halfway facing the Blue King and his clansmen.

"It's best..if you put me down, Haruto. I can handle this," I whispered to him, shifting in his arms.

He glanced down at me, then nodded. Gently setting me down on the ground, I took three steps towards the Blue Clan.

"Is there something serious that had to happen to grab your attention and come out here, Blue King?"

"Seeing an ally get attacked and not helping them would be disgraceful. It's a benefit they were on our territory as well. Also, the men who tried to attack you are apart of the Green Clan. They're useless of information about the Green King, so we'll take them to the police department. If you wish to know more information, come with me," Reisi summarized and held out his right hand for me to take.

Looking at his hand, I glanced behind me to see a frowning Haruto and worried Neko and Weissman.

"... Silver King, it's best you come, too. I know you know something else I don't."

The Blue Clan seemed bewildered at me using his title; after all, they've never seen the Silver and first King, Adolf K. Weissman.

Reisi's eyes widened a little as he smirked, "This is quite a surprise. You know of the Silver King?"

"We're long-time friends, Blue and fourth King, Reisi Munakata," Yashiro spoke. "I've been meaning to speak with you about the Green King..and his wanting custody of the Purple Queen."

An irk mark formed on the back of my head as I approached him, "You knew this whole time?!"

"Well, you did say you had a feeling that I knew something else you didn't..."

I slowly approached him with an angered face, "Das Ganze hätte gelöst werden können! Wenn du es mir früher gesagt hättest! Was war so wichtig, dass du es mir nicht sagen konntest?! Wegen dir bin ich dabei, eine Sicherung durchbrennen! Wenn das vorbei ist, werden wir ALLEIN sprechen!"

("This whole thing could have been solved sooner if you would've told me! What was so important that you couldn't tell me?! Because of you, I'm about to blow a fuse! When this is over, we're going to talk ALONE!")

He raised his hands up in defense with a stupid closed eyed smile on his handsome face, "J-Jetzt, jetzt. Beruhigen, Linda, meine Geliebte."

("N-Now, now. Calm down, Rena, my beloved.")

About to lecture him again, I noticed the words 'meine Geliebte', which made me shadow my blush with my hair.

I turned back around and started shaking, 'He called me his beloved! Eeee! I'm fangirling so hard!'

(Pffft, secret side of her revealed.)

"She's shaking...Is she that outraged?" I heard one of the Blue clansman asked one of the others.

My eyes widened, realizing where I am again. Clearing my throat, I looked up with an unusual, bright smile.

"I accept," I said and reapproached Reisi, grasping his right hand with my left.

(Oh, my goodness! I haven't updated this story in forever and people are still liking it? I appreciate it, reader-chan/kun! These are hard times for me because it's almost the end of the school year and my teachers are giving me a lot of hell. Why? Because they're teachers! Anyway, thanks for reading this short chapter!)


	11. Kismet's Change

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

Staring out the window, I leaned my head in the left palm of my hand, staring at the sky with a worried look.

Haruto sat on my left and Yashiro sat on my right with Neko on his right.

'I'm so glad..I already went to college for today. It would've been a hassle to inform my teachers that something urgent came up. They would've asked what the problem was. I hope I can go to my classes tomorrow.'

"You seem worried, Miss Rena. I suppose it is the concern for your classes at Shizume Academy," Reisi spoke.

Looking forward, I was bewildered to hear him say that. It's as if he knew what I was thinking.

I looked down to my lap, "Yes. Trying to manage college classes and paying bills is stressful; to make it all the more irritating, people I don't even know are after me."

"You're a Queen, and yet, you rather work for your worth...I admire that," Mister Fushimi spoke in a seemingly bord tone.

Reisi's glasses gleamed, "Hmm? You have a job?" he questioned.

An vein popped on my left temple due to slipping up on my phrasing, "...Yes. I work as a..a scientist..in the Physics Department at Shizume Academy. Sometimes, when the actual teacher isn't able to make it, I am the replacement, or the substitute."

I glanced to Yashiro, who smiled at me. I glanced away, 'Just because I remained a scientist, doesn't mean anything, baka.'

"Impressive, Miss Rena. I assumed you'd still be a scientist," he said with a smirk. "You're very intelligent."

I crossed my arms, "Well, after one has been alive for...about 92 years, one learns a lot, but thank you."

"You do know...she's tracking us, right?" Haruto whispered to me.

I held the bridge of my nose with my right thumb and index finger, "Why can't you kids leave me alone?" I asked myself with a slight frown.

"You're the one who decided to-...Dài wǒmen qù xùnliàn wǒmen. Wǒ de huánghòu, nǐ yǒu zhème hǎo de xīn."

(...Take us in and train us. You have such a good heart, my Empress.")

I glanced to him, "Lán zú shìfǒu zhīdào tā shì shuí? Tā de xiàluò shì shénme?"

("Does the Blue clan know who she is? And what of her whereabouts?")

"Bù. Tā zài Ashinaka gāozhōng."

(No. She attends Ashinaka High School.")

I nodded, "Tell her to stay put."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and texted on his cellphone.

"Tell me, Rena, how many clansmen do you have? And does that include Kuroh Yatogami?" Yashiro asked me.

"...Three. Kuroh is a childhood friend, not a clansman of mine. He begged me to make him one, but I refused--seeing no need to at the time. One is here, the other attends a high school, and the other..."

"He's a free spirit, so we couldn't possibly know," Haruto answered.

"He's always been a slacker either way," I sighed out.

"Queen Rena, if I may have permission to comment about yourself?" Miss Awashima asked to me.

I frowned and looked to Weissman, "Are all Japanese this polite?"

"I assume so; well, maybe not all, but most," he replied...probably referring to Daikaku.

Crossing my arms, I sighed, then looked to Miss Awashima, "You may speak; although, due drop the formalities."

"Yes, ma--I mean, yes, Rena. You seem to be a nice person, yet you dismissed your clansmen and became a lone wolf. Could you give me a reason why?"

I lifted my right eyebrow, "...A reason?"

"She felt bad for us. I was a runaway child. The high schooler is a..special case, she has a bit of a disability. The lazy one is also a special case I rather not speak about. Queen Rena gave us freedom and a real home," Haruto explained.

Miss Awashima bowed her head slightly, "My apologies. I didn't mean to pry."

Haruto shook his head with a small smile, "It's fine."

My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I pulled it out to answer the call.

"Hello?"

["...Is this Miss Rena?"] I heard said girl's voice.

My eyes widened, then returned to normal as I groaned quietly, "This is she."

["Miss Rena, are you okay?! I'm so worried about you. You're with the Blue Clan and I don't trust them! Is Haruto there with you?!"]

"Calm down, I'm fine."

Saya Konohara, age: 16, occupation: student at Ashinaka High School, previous occupation: Purple clanswoman, reason: Beta Strain powers got out of hand.

["*Sigh* Thank goodness. Haruto is there with you, right?"]

I glanced to said man, "Yes, he is."

Haruto Zi-Jing, age: 20, occupation: student at Tokyo University, previous occupation: Purple clansman, reason: abusive parents.

["Good. I'm glad that he is, so he can protect him."]

I placed my right hand on my hip, "Are you assuming that I am incapable of protecting myself? That's an inconceivable thought, young lady."

["...Hm? What that's?...Oh, Tama-kun thinks otherwise, he thinks you're the queen that must be saved because..*giggle* you don't do well with men."]

Tama Mobune, age: 18, occupation: unknown, previous occupation: Purple clansman, reason: parents wanted him to meet up to their expectations.

I gritted my teeth, "Is he there with you? Tell him I said, "He's just a joker, who can't even bother to get off his lazy @$$ and make tomfoolery for the Queen in her court."

I heard Mister Fushimi make s sharp inhale, "Spicy.." he muttered.

["...He said, "I love you."]

"I don't do well with men, and he knows that!" I shouted before ending the call.

Yashiro kept trying to hold in his laughter as Neko tilted her head in confusion at the situation.

I glared at the silver haired man, "Problem?" I questioned him.

He immediately stopped and tensed up, "No, ma'am."

"We're here," Miss Awashima spoke as the limousine stopped in front of Scepter Four's Headquarters.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We sat on a tatami matt.

I sat across from Reisi. Yashiro sat on my right, Haruto sat on my left--across from Miss Awashima, and Neko sat next to Yashiro--resting her head on his right shoulder. Mister Fushimi went to go find more information on the Green Clan.

"To start off, may I ask you a question, Silver King, Purple Queen?" Reisi asked with a smile on his lips.

Me and Yashiro looked to each other, then back at Reisi and nodded.

"Are you two in a complicated romantic relationship?"

 _*Silence*_

My whole face turned red and I hid it in Haruto's right shoulder, who frustratingly sighed aloud.

"We're in no such situation... _yet_ ," Yashiro responded.

"Y-yet?!" I yelled and looked back at him. "Who do you think you are?! I didn't sign up for anything! Nothing is official!"

"So, you're still deciding?" Miss Awashima asked.

"W-wh-what?! Deciding?! I never even began to decide! I was considering no such thing!"

"Oh, really? The picture Mister Fushimi had in his possession says otherwise," Reisi spoke, holding up a photograph.

I squinted my eyes to see what he wants me to see across from me.

My eyes widened and my jaw slightly dropped at what I'm staring at...

It is a photograph of when I kissed Yashiro on the bridge.

"Um..." Yashiro mumbled, hiding his red face behind his long hair.

Straightening my posture, I crossed my arms and my right knee over my left with a frown on my lips. Clearly, I was unpleased.

My eyes glared at the picture, "I know that photo looks like _exactly_ what it looks like to you, Blue King, but I've observed Mister Fushimi good enough to know he leaves some important pieces of information out of a story."

Reisi lifted his right eyebrow..in seemingly amusement, "Oh? What may be the last piece."

"Every picture tells a story, Reisi. Apparently, we were being targeted earlier by one of the Green clansmen, so I took advantage of Yashiro to distract the enemy, then fell backwards off the bridge," I explained.

"Exactly as she said," Yashiro spoke.

"How clever of you, Rena," Miss Awashima complimented.

"Yashiro?" Reisi questioned.

"Oh, right. I prefer to be called Yashiro Isana, it's a habit even though the previous Colorless King, Ichigen, said that Rena would change history. He predicted this before his death, he knew Rena would slay the Colorless King."

"I understand..but what made Miss Rena so special for this task?" Reisi questioned.

"I was told brief information by Rena about her Sword of Damocles going down in 1993 without killing her or anyone else--resulting in her turning back into a child--and now that I know this, I see why Ichigen decided to take her in, it was to watch over her in secret due to her being the only person the evil Colorless King didn't suspect of. He was probably a witness to Damocles Down and assumed she was dead. It's possible he was also responsible for it."

"Well, she's here and alive, that's what matters," Haruto spoke with Neko nodding her head in agreement.

"You have a point...but what of the Green Clan's attacks against me..and you as well?" I asked him.

His eyes narrowed, "I can only assume..the Green King, Nagare Hisui, wanted your death, but now..he's probably considered of only capturing you because you were capable of getting rid of the Colorless King, meaning you are just as powerful as me, and for other reasons I do not know of. As for me, I have an idea of what he wishes to speak with me about...and it may be the Slate."

"If that's the case, we should contact the Gold King. Miss Awashima," Reisi spoke, then looked to Miss Awashima.

She nodded, "Yes, Captain," she spoke before getting up and leaving the room to go contact Daikoku.

"The reason why I 'was' really here was to find Neko. Since Rena has changed history, I couldn't let Neko risk being caught by your clan since she's a Beta Strain or stealing fish from markets *chuckle*. Forgive me for the inconveniences."

"No, my apologies. I wouldn't have never known a Beta Strain was associated with you," Reisi responded.

I looked to Yashiro, "That kind heart of yours is going to get you into serious trouble one day," I sighed out.

"But you already saved me and others most of the trouble. Shouldn't I be telling you that, Rena?" he said, then asked me with a closed eyed smile.

"I mostly act on instinct," I replied. "Speaking of instinct...Haruto, you have time to explain yourself for protecting me," I told him.

He looked to me, "It was because the Gold King said you'd be in danger. I wasn't going to let you die; even if you dismissed me and the others, we will follow you, regardless of what you say."

A vein popped in my left cheek, "Daikaku, you knew and yet you refused to let me visit you, so we could catch up? That stubborn fool.."

"Perhaps it's because of your eagerness, Miss Rena. You're ambitious. You want

to return to the life you knew," Reisi pointed out.

"That is why he didn't tell you. The others didn't speak with the Gold King, only I did," Haruto spoke.

I pressed my right hand against my face, "How did he even know who you were..." I mumbled to myself.

"By the way, Miss Rena.." Reisi spoke in a 'matter of fact' tone to which I lifted my head from my hand, "About that offer I made a couple days ago..do you accept?"

As best as I could, I hid my blush, "W-well, I didn't think you were serious...Would you be satisfied if I said yes?"

"I would. Don't worry, I would ensure your safety while our on the ' _offer_ '," he said with a smirk.

"...Then, yes," I agreed.

Haruto and Yashiro looked at me with confusion written on their faces.

A small sweat drop slid down the back of my head, 'Forgive me, Yashiro, but I didn't let what Mikoto said to me slip my mind. He might blackmail me..or do something behind my back if I didn't accept...'

(My apologies for the long wait! I've been focusing on my other stories way too much-- _"Big Sister's Home"_ mainly, it's a Diabolik Lovers fic, read if you're interested--and I need to end _"Grimm"_ [Grimm Fairy Tales, _"Everything is Not What it Seems"_ [Durarara!!, and _"More to Her Than Meets the Eye"_ [Black Butler]. There's a lot going on! Do I plan on ending this story any time soon? Well, not really, I want to progress the relationships Rena has with the Kings and Clansmen. Speaking of that, the girl Rena introduced, Saya Konohara, is an actual character in K, but it's in a video game. Someone requested I add her in here somehow, but I forgot who. My apologies! Now, to go update!)


	12. Karma

'I regret agreeing to this.'

As we waked, I stared at the small royal blue purse in my hand..while secretly despising the dress I am wearing.

'Deal with it, Rena. Complaining about it would only result in you seemingly acting strange in his eyes, and I don't want him questioning me, then turning my answer against me...It's been since WWII in Dresden that I've worn a dress; however, their evolution has gotten more..shorter and revealing...'

(Rena's dress: h, t, t, p, s : / / w, w, w . pink queen . ("com") / upload / thumb / 360 x 540 / goods import / 2018-09 / PFD0720BE_1 . jpg)

(Her heels: h, t, t, p, s : / / image . dh gate . ("com") / 0x0 / f2 / albu / g4 / M00 / 25 / A5 / rBVaEFcbWViARLKDAAkMMemAFH8974 . jpg)

"Where would you like to go, Miss Rena?" I heard Reisi, who snapped me out my thoughts, ask me.

"O-oh! Um..you didn't have plans for today?" I asked nervously.

"No, I thought it would be more appropriate if I let the lady choose our destinations on a date," he said, smiling at me.

"Oh..well, um...I-I'm sorry, I've never been on a date before. You paid for this dress, and all of these fancy things, and here I am just wasting them away because-"

Reisi kept his smile and pressed his index finger against my lips, then lifted my chin with his other fingers.

"Don't worry yourself, my Queen. Treat me as if I'm your servant today; after all, a gentleman should tend to his lady's needs and wants."

I felt my face flush, 'Oh, dear God...his voice just does something to me...'

(I swear, Reisi's voice is just so...velvety and deep~.)

"O..okay...then why not a book store?"

"Very well then."

On our walk to the nearest book store, I decided to begin a conversation that I would be comfortable with...

"Reisi...how do you feel about your status as a King?"

"I feel quite satisfied, and with the countermeasures I'm taking. Why is that?"

"Just...making sure. As a WWII ex-scientist that helped create the slate and the power its given, I'm a little cautious towards each of the Kings because anything is possible."

"I understand. Have you ever considered yourself in that caution?"

"Yes, ever since Weissman left Dresden, and even more when my Damocles Down incident happened."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Reisi took a seat near where I was searching for a few specific books in the Sci-Fi section.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ptolome's Alchemy and Nicholas Flammel's Philosopher Stone," I answered. "I know that their science is dead, but it's useful now since the Slate's creation. I want to read up on if there's a way to..not be..immortal anymore. Ah, here's one.."

"Hm... If you don't mind me asking, Miss Rena, what did you do before you became a scientist?"

I left out a mixed chuckle-huff, "I knew someone would wonder. I told my clansmen and Weissman's sister this only, but..I guess it's okay to share with others because...those scars of mine from so long ago healed." I took a deep breath, "I want to be the one that tells Weissman this..."

 _~Time Reverse to 1941~_

I smiled at the drawing, "It's nice."

She gasped, then giggled, "Thank you, Lin!"

"You're welcome, Nadja." I began to pat her head, "I'm glad you're here..."

She titled her head, "Why is that?"

"Because your name is exactly what you are to me, hope. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would make it far due to the hysteria of this war..."

"...not Mother and Father as well? Aren't they hope to you?"

My eyes darkened and I frowned, "How could an deceiver and an alcoholic ever-"

"Sister..you got that look in your eyes a-again... Please, stop you're scaring m-e..."

Sighing, a small smile replaced my morbid one and less harsh expression. "Sorry, Nadja.. You know how I feel about Mother and Father..."

"I-I understand. B-But people can change, you know? Surely, they'll see through their wrongs towards you and-"

"That is possible, Nadja; however, you're forgetting that you can't change people...it's a natural process that takes a good amount of time...and I don't think I'll be here when they do..."

"Wha...what do you mean? Are you...you're not going to do something dangerous, like become a prostitute or sell yourself or something valuable to you?"

"Not even close..." I looked into her eyes, "Don't tell Mother or Father this, but..I'm going to enter the war."

She let out a shaky gasp, "You..you can't do that."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "And why not?"

"You at least need to be 18, you're a year younger."

"So? I'll lie."

"Lying is wrong, especially when it comes to this kind of thing," she raised her voice slightly due to panic.

"You don't know your older sister, do you? Since 16 years old, I've been attending Dresden University of Technology. Hell, not even Mother and Father know that, they still think I'm attending High School. Goes to show how very little they pay attention to me and how I'm not needed here. I've been studying up on artillery our military uses...and, secretly, what the Americans use. I even take martial arts lessons: Capoeira, Jujutsu, and Kendo. I can help our country win this war."

"And what's your motivation, huh?"

"To get the hell out of here. Nadja, I'm just a waste of space here. You see how they treat me. I'll be damned to let that swine put his hands on me again," I spat the last part out, trying not to remember the unsettling memory.

"Listen, Linda, we...we can..we can go away, together. We can start a life anew elsewhere. Since we live in the east side of Germany, we can go through Austria or Czechoslovakia, which is our best bet because it's closest. From there, we can travel into Austria, Hungary, Romania, into Moldova, and on the western coast of the Black Sea, then south into Greece."

"That...actually wouldn't be such a bad idea due to the Italian losing the Greco-Italian War a little over a month ago..."

She beamed up at me, "See? With my smarts on geography and your smarts on technology as well science and combat, we can get through this!"

I gave a frail smile as I pat her head, "...yeah, we can."

 _~Time Reverse to 1942~_

"It's all their fault! They just make our country look bad! I can't stand them... And why aren't you getting angry?!"

I laughed at Ernust Beller, my comrade, "No need to rile yourself up when you can just do that out on the field, Ernust."

He sighed, closing his eyes because he knew I had a point. "Yeah, guess you're right. Need to save my energy. Anyway...what's your story, Wilhemine?"

"Mmn, I...don't really have one," I told him.

He scoffed, "Bull$#;t. It's rarely that a woman, and a beautiful one at that, joins an army. There's gotta be something that pushed you to come here," he said with a smile.

"*Sigh* ...Long-story short, I lied to my sister about going to a different country with her to avoid war...and as a request for joining the army, I asked them to help her get there with a spy by her side."

"Ooo, damn, Wilhemine..that's cold-blooded and bada$$. Not that you're bada$$ on the field either, you're a predator out there," he complimented and I let out a giggle. "So...what about your parents or parent?"

"They're dead to me," I softly growled.

"Well, then... Mine are gone. Lost 'em in a ambush bombing by the Brits."

"My condolences," I spoke softly. "Is that what motivated you to be here today?" I asked, staring at the crackling fire.

"Partly, and the other part is because I was lost, I didn't know what to do. The only thing I knew around me since '40 was war, so I decided to die fighting instead of die surviving."

"...A lost boy in the midst of war...I feel terrible now that you've told me that," I huffed out with a sad smile.

"No, no. It's alright, I'm fine now. All I can do is look forward to the future, and how this ridiculous war would end," he sighed.

"Ridiculous?" I questioned.

He moved closer to me, "To be up front with ya, I don't really care about being here, being on the front lines, being superior to others. It's all an act," he said quietly, making sure our other comrades on our team didn't hear.

"An act? Why's that?"

"This is embarrassing, but I can trust you, Wilhemine... I never had friends growing up due to constantly moving about during the war. Couldn't stay long enough to , make one. Also, I apologize if I upset you with my talk of despising Jews. When I do, I notice you either distract yourself, don't say much on the matter, or go do something to avoid the situation," he apologized. "Hah..if our superiors heard me, I'm sure it'd be a bullet to the back of my head."

There was silence between us.

"Wilhemi-"

"Oh! You poor boy! Don't you worry, I'll be your friend!" I whined as I pulled his head into my chest, rubbing my left cheek against the top of his head.

Our comrades, all males, whistled, cheered, or laughed at us.

"What's this over here?" one asked with a smug grin.

"Hey, Wilhemine! Give me a hug, too!" another requested with flushed cheeks because, from what I assumed, of drinking too much Jägermeister.

"Oh, shut up, you pervert. You just wanna cuddle her breasts," one of my comrades defended me.

"What? And you don't? She's got big tits."

I felt my cheeks heat up at that and let go of Ernust, who took deep breaths afterwards with a flustered face.

 _~Time Reverse to 1943~_

"Ernust! Ernust!"

"It's gonna be okay, Wilhemine! Just let them take me!"

"Ich weigere mich! Ich werde dich retten!"

("I refuse! I'm going to save you!")

Elbowing the American soldier in the stomach on my left, I used their kneeling knee as leverage to do a back flip, making the soldier on my left let go of me. I kicked him in the face twice with my left leg, then right.

I heard some yelling about "surround her!", but I used capoeira, ginga and aú specifically, to get them out of my way. As I got closer to the soldiers holding my friend and comrade hostage, they began to panic.

"Tue nicht! Unsere Kameraden sind nicht umsonst gestorben! Lasst euch ihren tod bedeuten, indem sie überleben! Für sie, für mich, für deine schwester!

("Don't! Our comrades didn't die for nothing! Let their deaths to you mean something by surviving! For them, for me, for your sister!")

I stopped in my footsteps, recognizing this opportunity...

'I...I could escape now..to Greece, where Nadja is most likely waiting...'

Gritting my teeth, I was about to proceed forward until I felt a harsh pain in the back of my head and black dots clouded my vision...

 _~Time Reverse to 3 months later~ -Different P.O.V-_

"Good evening, Dr. Fransicus."

"Good evening, Mister O'Connor. How have you been?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, since you've been gone over there in war zones, helping people, it's been pretty hectic over here," he sighed out. "Nearly 10 patients everyday enter this ward with a phenomenal problem. Getting harder and harder to sedate them..."

"Oh, well, my apologies for such a long absence," I chuckled out.

He got up from his chair and walked out his office door, "No, no, that's fine. You're needed everywhere other than just here, Doctor. Anyway..." he took out his ring of keys, "Which one do you need to see today?"

I began the walk down the long hallway towards the "Terminally Ill" patients' hallway with him along side me.

"To be frank, no one in particular, but I've heard there's a... _female German POW_ here in this section Is that true?"

He nodded, "Yes, Doctor. Strangely, that one's been silent since she got here. When she got here, she refused to give us any information about her, her team, orders, just nothing. That lead us to think that she might've been brain-washed by the Nazis, especially if she can speak perfect English and without a German accent. They must've trained her to speak and sound like them."

"That does seem clever. Mister O'Connor, do you think that she's American?"

He shrugged, "Who knows. It's hard to tell...and her skin color makes it even more harder to tell..."

I raised my left eyebrow, "Skin col-"

"Ah, we're here," he said, looking through his keys for the right one. "Now, Doctor, she's harmless from what I and the nurses see, she cooperates with us, but she doesn't talk, and she could be putting up a front so I suggest to you to be careful."

Deciding to observe this female for myself, I nodded and he unlocked the door, opening the door for me. "I'll be waiting at the end of the hall, just shout if you need anything."

"Right," I said before walking in and he closed the door behind me.

Looking around the white carpeted room, I saw a woman...a woman with dark skin...sitting in the right corner, resting her chin on top her forearms that rest on her knees...

She was staring at me intensely.

I made a gentle, small smile, "Good afternoon, Miss."

She didn't respond.

"The warden just notified me that you don't talk...so maybe if I ask some questions, would you please just nod or shake your head?"

She remained quiet.

"I'm a Psychiatrist and Therapist, you needn't worry, Miss. Whatever you respond to won't leave this room," I told her with a more serious tone.

She still didn't say or do anything to which I held in a sigh. 'She's a hard one to crack...' I studied her face, '...she's beautiful, and her skin color...it's like a rich caramel. Maybe... *smirk*'

"You...you want out of here, yes?"

Finally, she gave a response, which was narrowing her eyes...

"I can give you your freedom," I whispered to her.

She lifted her head up, I assumed that was "I'm listening" gesture.

"But..." I dropped my American-French accent, "...for a price, _schatz~._ "

("Schatz" means "Darling" in German.)

She let out a small gasp as her eyes widened a little.

She opened her mouth, but I held up my left finger to my lips, smiling at her with both lips and eyes. She closed her mouth and nodded.

" _Nein_ , I am no Nazi. _Ja_ , I am German..half German at least, I just use a fully French name to get by in this country. My name is Yvon Franz, nice to meet you, _Black Reapess_. They weren't kidding about the "black" part either..."

Her eyes darkened, "You tryna start somethin'?" she quietly asked with her German accent.

"Goodness, you're as frightening as they say. Anyway, what do you say to my offer?"

The dark in her eyes deepened, "What's the price?"

"Clever girl. I help you get out of here, and in return, you work at a brothel in _western_ Germany."

She let out a growl.

"Don't worry too much. The position I'm offering will probably just get you a smack on the a$$. The reason why I'm requesting you work at such a place is to have a low-key profile. So...it's a deal, _Black Reapess_?"

She stared at the floor, "Before you came...I had a way of getting out here, I just wanted to have a little more solitude to myself, but since you're here... Deal."

 _~Time Reverse to 1944~_

I wiped the counter clean to the point a person's reflection could be seen.

"Cocoa! A Jägermeister for the gentleman over here," one of my coworkers, _Honey_ , called to me.

Nodding, I began to fix the alcoholic beverage behind the bar and came around the counter once I was done, heading towards the man, where Honey sat on the left arm rest.

"Here you are, sir," I announced, placing his drink on a nearby table. In order to entertain him, I bend my body all the way down to the table, showing off my laced black panties under my short fluffy French maid outfit.

"Damn..what a fine a$$..." he mumbled before I felt his finger lightly pull the lace back and let it go, making a small "snap".

Highly uncomfortable with his action rather than his words, I leaned back up and turned to do a small bow...

My eyes glued to the man's and his did the same...

"Would you like to have a _ménage à trois_ , Major Beller?" Honey asked in a sultry tone. "Though Cocoa is delicate to these kinds of things, I suggest being delicate with her."

"...ah, n-no. Excuse us for a moment," he said, getting up from his seat.

He grabbed my right hand with his left, gently pulling me down the carpeted dark velvet hallway into a vacant room.

Once he pulled me inside, he locked the door. I shifted my weight on each foot as I waited on him to say something in this awkward silence.

"..."

"...Ernust, why-"

"I didn't think...I'd ever find you in a place like this..Wilhemine," he mumbled.

"I can say the same for you. What are you doing here?" I asked, taking a few steps closer to him, "I..I thought you were killed after I was knocked out...?"

He let out a chuckle, "About that whole thing...at the last minute, reinforcements came and crushed the enemies, but..three got away with you. I was desperate to get you back, but if I disobeyed orders...I knew I would've never gotten you back. For two years, I didn't know where you were or if you were even alive. That was until a man by the name of Yvon Franz offered me a deal: if I did a small deed for him in France―which I did―he would give me a "gift"...and I found that gift here." Ernust approached me and hugged me firmly. "I'm so glad you're okay... What's your story since we were separated?"

Speechless by his explanation and bold action, I shakily wrapped my arms around him, too, relaxing in his embrace.

"I was locked up in an Insane Asylum for a little over 3 months, I didn't know it was in America until that man, Franz, got me out because I agreed to work here in order to have a low profile since..well, you know...the _Black Reapess_ title. Since then, for a little over a year, I've been working here as a mixologist and _waitress_."

His body tensed and he grabbed my shoulders, pulling away from me gently, "! Have men tried to-"

"You would think my answer is "yes" because this is a brothel, but no. They've only flirted with me or do little actions like you did earlier." I smirked up at him, trailing my right index finger up his chest to in between his collarbone. "Besides, why would you care about that?"

His cheeks flushed pink and he glanced away from me, "I'm sorry..about that, I-I didn't recognize you right away. Is it..so wrong to protect a woman's honor and pride?"

"Apology accepted." I shook my head, "And no, but as an ex-soldier, I can take care of myself if anything did happen. Thank you for caring."

He smiled down at me, "You're welcome. Now, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Ernust, you do realize you can't just take me from here as you please. You'll have to pay a lot to the owner for-"

"Already done," he answered, grabbing my hand and opening the door, stepping out.

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't come alone here. I didn't really trust that Franz guy so I brought a comrade in case all hell unleashed in here. He and I went half-n-half on your freedom. He should be waiting outside for us..."

'You came here...barely trusting a man who you did a deed for...looking for a familiar face who you don't even know was specifically...and you go half on buying her freedom from a brothel with a friend as backup?' I chuckled to myself, 'I knew you were bold, Ernust, but I didn't know you were that bold...'

"Ah, there you a-" The man, who seemed to be Asian judging by his accent and military uniform, we're approaching's face turned scarlet red, his eyes trained on me.

He cleared his throat, glancing between me and Ernust, who gasped and quickly took off his long black trench coat, then put it around me, buttoning it up.

"I need to buy you some decent clothes when we get to the hotel room," he mumbled to himself, then looked to the awkward standing man in front of him. "Oh, this is that friend I told you about."

In a hushed tone, he greeted me, "It's an honor to meet you, _Black Reapess_ , or Miss Wilhemine. My name is Daikaku Kokujoji, a lieutenant in the Japanese Imperial Army."

I nodded, smiling softly at his stern and stiff tone, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

 _~Time Reverse to Tiny Time Skip~_

(Her outfit on the left: h, t, t, p, s : / / w, w, w . uvm . edu / landscape / dating / clothing_and_hair / 1940s_clothing_women_files / image 040 . jpg)

After I had taken a fresh shower and put on a dress that Ernust bought me along the way, I sat on a sofa next to him, Kokujoji sitting opposite to us.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Yvon Franz, Mister Kokujoji?" I asked him.

"You may call me Daikaku, and yes. He's not someone you should worry about though. He's like a secret helper to the French and the others he's helped along the way, such as yourself. Of course, he would ask for something in return for his help. The man believes in equivalent exchange," he explained.

"So do I..but times have been rough for me. Thank you for the information. If I may ask, why are you here in western Germany...? You're an enemy to..." I looked to Ernust, "My coworker called you _Major_ earlier...you've improved in ranking. Are the two of you spies?"

They both nodded.

"Does any of your colonels knows about this?"

"No. If they, surely, they'd have our heads," Daikaku answered, staring at the wooden table separating us. "I actually intended on heading to Dresden. Ernust told me you used to live there, so..I was hoping you could lead me there...?" he asked, coming off as a little shy.

I closed my eyes, "Dresden..." I mumbled, preventing any sentimental thoughts from entering my mind. "...yes, I could take you there, but..."

"But?" he urged.

"It won't be an easy journey with the Berlin Wall and full artillery. Also, I want to see my sister in exchange afterwards. She lives in Greece, where I sent her in exchange for joining the army. You're a lieutenant from Japan, you must know your way around parts of the land, yes? So do we have an agreement?"

He nodded, "Yes, and yes."

"You still haven't seen after all these years?" Ernust asked with a sympathetic frown.

"I haven't... I just hope she's alright, and nothing's happened to her."

 _~Time Reverse to 1945~_

(Her outfit on the mid-left: h, t, t, p : / / w, w, w . the fashion folks . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2017 / 03 / 20th-century-fashion-history-1940-1950-1 . jpg)

I sat in the coffeehouse, sipping black coffee to keep me awake all night due to travelling at night because we needed to keep a low profile.

Placing the mug on the wooden table in front of me, I pulled my notebook from my purse and began to write in it under _Life_...

 _Black coffee...Is life like that? Filled with darkness? Never to have light or sweetness unless cream and sugar are added to it? In that case, humans would be living a lie, and there are humans out there who are living a lie. How fortunate, yet unfortunate, for them. They're nothing, but a "beautiful little fool" (quote by Daisy Buchanan - The Great Gatsby, 1925)._

 _I tire of life's repetitiveness...no, I tire of human's negative activity. Whenever he or she wants to create something, it's most likely for the benefit of them, their people, or society. In the end, it's going to backfire somehow whether by an past enemy or the government's trying to cover something up they don't want the public knowing. If it always comes to disaster, why can't the coffee just stay black?_

 _Why do we live? Our we experiments? To "live life to our fullest"? To be judged by God though He already knows where we'll end up? I wonder about divine power, but I don't question it much... Why? Because I'm a human..._

 _...and humans try to kill or avoid what they don't understand._

"Wow, you're very academic," I heard a female's voice beside me.

I looked up to my right to see a woman with platinum blond hair, blue irises, and she wore a eastern Germanic soldier's uniform-dress.

"Were you eavesdropping on what I was writing, ma'am?" I asked her, closing my notebook.

Her face turned a light pink and she stuttered, "U-um, I-I'm sorry, Miss. I..you...well..I just thought you look like a very intellectual person. You reminded me of my brother of when he's deep in research," she chuckled the last part out nervously. "I'm sorry for requesting this after doing such a rude action, but may I sit with you?"

Hesitantly, I nodded and she did so...

"What's your name?" I asked her before taking another few sips of my coffee.

"Klaudia, Miss, Klaudia Weissmann. And you?"

"...Linda," I decided on only giving my first name.

She smiled, as if understanding my reason, and nodded. "Well, Linda..do you adore philosophy, science, and technology?"

My eyes lit up at her question...

 _~Time Skip Back to 2013~_ (Yes, I really did the research on what year it is based on both Tatara and Anna's birth dates.)

"The end," I spoke, turning around to face instead of the opening gates behind me.

"The end?" Reisi questioned with a lifted eyebrow.

I smiled, turning away from him and walking forward, "I don't like talking about what happened between that time I met her and 5 years after the war," I spoke with my German accent. "Anyhow...I enjoyed our date. It was comforting telling someone emotions I've been wanting to pour out for a little over 90 years...while doing the activities I enjoy: conversations and paying for books about literature, history, social sciences, philosophy, science itself...visiting a Planetarium, sipping coffee in a cafe...I thank you for listening to me and taking me out today. I will retire, and hopefully, this situation I'm in has improved tomo-"

When I turned around, I felt the sunshine on my skin, reminding me of...

 _~Time Reverse to 1945~_

"Weismann! That's it?! You're just going to leave everything behind?!" Daikaku yelled, then looked at me as he continued walking, "Wilhemine, talk some sense into him!"

I took step in front of him, hiding my face behind my bangs, to where the blimp lie waiting to be aboard...

"Linda..." he mumbled.

I looked up, an emotionless expression acquainted my face...it's been my normal expression since I left the brothel back in '43... _but it's not like this..._

"Weismann...I..If you wish to this...who am I to stop you? I wish you good luck," I spoke solemnly.

 _It's not like this when I look at him..._

"Thank you, Linda," he said with a smile. "What...what are you going to do? Klaudia gave you her power from the Slate..."

"...I'm going to go look for my sister, somewhere in Greece," I simply told him to which shocked him because..I never told him much about my life before I met Daikaku. "I'll receive help from Daikaku, you needn't worry about my well-being."

 _When I look at him..._

Taking a step aside to let him board, he only stared at me as I kept my gaze near the slowly setting sun. 'Go ahead already, leave. I don't want to see the expression on your face...'

 _...my eyes..._

I felt his arms wrap around me and gently pull me into his embrace, I stiffened in response.

"Someday, we'll cross paths again...Miss Black Reapess."

 _Sparkle like a King's crown._

 _~Time Skip Back to 2013~_

I gasped and summoned Murasaki in my hands, facing it towards the person in front of me.

"Whoa! Linda! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Wei-...Yashiro yelled, dropping to the ground and covering his head.

Seeing him do that made me cringe at a particular memory, I sighed and Mura disappeared. I helped him to his feet, sighing.

"Don't do that...you're adding on another bad memory in my head," I mumbled the last part.

Yashiro tilted his head, "What?"

I shook my head slowly, "Nothing..just remembered something I forgot is all. Let's go inside."

(Somewhere, a couple days ago, it has been made a year since I last updated this... Wow, how terrible can I be? *Insert sarcasm* Honestly, I was going to update this as soon as I could back in...July, August last year, and ya know what stopped me from that process? *Smile* That's right, you guessed it: school... ... ... "Is that an excuse?" you ask? Yes, honey. I have been stressed since the middle of November 2018. After I got done with all my testing in late May, I decided "I'll work on my stories now", but then...33 days of hibernation, people, since June 1st. Is it possible for humans? *Grin* I think so. Oof..what's up with my sarcasm today? Probably because I'm in a slightly bad mood. But anyway, here you ago, a little over 5,000 words of...whatever you like about this story. *Wheeze* It'll be ending soo―WHAT?! What?)


End file.
